L'éveil du héros
by Damoiselle Gaea
Summary: Voldemort a appris de ses erreurs. Il ne tua pas Harry lors de la grande bataille, mais l'enferma dans un tombeau de glace. Des siècles plus tard, le maître des ténèbres règnent encore d'une main de fer sur l'Empire magique Britannique. Mais la magie n'oublie, la magie veut récupérer son dû. Et qui d'autres qu'Harry Potter est mieux placer pour le détruire ?
1. Joyeux anniversaire

**PREMIER CHAPITRE**

* * *

 **Les personnages**

 **Harry Potter** \- Le survivant, le grand héros, enfin c'était ça avant. Lord Voldemort a appris de ses erreur et l'a enfermé dans un tombeau de glace. Plongé dans un sommeille éternel, il reste néanmoins conscient. Il reçoit dans ses rêves la visite de Munin.

 **Munin** \- Esclave, sorcière et surtout medium. Elle a toujours eut un lien privilégier avec Harry, car ils partagent leurs rêves. Cependant elle n'a pas conscience qu'il existe vraiment. Son don de medium fait qu'elle voit et peut parler aux morts de l'au-delà, soit ceux qui ne sont pas des fantômes.

 **Teddy** \- Le maître de Munin et le grand-père de Fenrir.

 **Fenrir Malfoy** \- Ancien ami de Munin, il a toujours eut des sentiments pour elle. On lui a fait comprendre comment il devait agir avec les esclaves, depuis il est odieux avec tous. Lors de ses 17 ans, il a assisté à la Cérémonie au cours duquel le Destin lui a remis la quête de renverser Lord Voldemort. Pour cela il va chercher à sortir Harry du tombeau.

 **Danaé Weasley** \- Fiancée de Fenrir, très fière, elle déteste les esclaves. Elle a pour amante son ancienne meilleure amie Narcissa qui est devenue son esclave quand sa famille est tombée en disgrâce.

 **Nymphadora** \- Même dans la mort elle continue à servir l'Ordre du Phénix, elle gardait un œil sur Munin en espionnant le bureau de Teddy.

 **L'Ankhou ou Anne** \- C'est la Grande Faucheuse en personne. Elle s'est prise d'affection pour Harry et Munin et aime bien jouer au poker avec eux.

* * *

Assis sur un tombeau de glace, leurs ombres étendues par des bougies en fin de vie, trois bougres jouaient aux cartes.

« - Echec et mat.

\- On joue au poker Anne. »

Le squelette rabattit sa capuche sur son crane démunis du moindre cheveu d'un air air boudeur. Les expressions de l'Ankhou avaient toujours fasciné Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'un crâne puisse montrer autant d'émotion tout en étant dénués de muscles, de chaire et de globes oculaires. Munin poussa un soupire et jetât ses cartes qui s'évaporèrent avant même d'atteindre le sol.

« - Je dois me réveiller de toute manière.  
\- Attend ! »

Harry l'attrapa par le bras. La jeune femme lui jetât un regard désolé. Une fois qu'elle partait, le rêve était fini. Anne disparaissait. Elle reprenait sa vie misérable et lui, il n'avait plus que l'obscurité et la tristesse jusqu'au retour de ses amis. Elle se dégagea avec regret et disparu dans une fine fumée. Lentement, autour de lui le noir se fit plus profond, un souffle éteignit les bougies. La haine et la tristesse revenaient en lui.

* * *

Le réveil était difficile, comme tous les réveils. Autour d'elle tous étaient prêts, les retardataires étaient en train de partir. Elle papillonnait des yeux, ignorant les regards méprisants qui se posaient sur elle. Un autre à sa place serait exécuté. Elle avait les faveurs du fils du maître. Elle s'en serait bien passé, mais on ne lui a pas passé le choix. Comme tous les matins, elle avait oublié son rêve de la veille, mais elle savait qu'il avait eut une continuité. Et comme tous les matins, elle se redressait, s'habillait et se coiffait en subissant le courroux de Miss Prune l'ancienne gouvernante. Elle était décédée à l'âge honorable de quarante-cinq ans. Ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel pour un esclave à dire vrai. Une mauvaise chute avait eu raison d'elle, mais sa raison avait refusé de quitter la demeure et depuis elle collait aux basques de la seule personne qui pouvait la voir et l'entendre.

De sa fine badine en bois de sureau, elle zébrait le corps de Munin qui tentait d'esquiver les coups. Avoir un rapport privilégier avec les esprits n'étaient pas sans conséquences. Les traces n'étaient pas passés bien entendu inaperçues et de nombreuses rumeurs courraient à leurs sujets. Cela allait des scarifications religieuses aux jeux de sadomasochismes. Elle avait cessé d'essayer de se défendre. De toute manière personne ne la croyait. Elle était qu'une petite peste avec des privilèges. Pourtant, elle essayait de suivre le rythme, de faire comme les autres, mais c'était cette capacité. Les morts ne la laissaient jamais en paix.

La tête encore lourde par le sommeille, Munin courut jusque dans la cuisine. Abordée ici et là par les nombreux morts qui venaient jusqu'ici simplement pour la voir. Si dans le monde des vivants personne avait eu connaissance de son don, dans l'au-delà elle était une véritable célébrité. A peine descendait-elle l'échelle instable qui permettait d'accéder aux quartiers des esclaves qu'une foule se pressait contre elle. Généralement ce n'était pas les plus belles morts. C'étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas acceptés l'idée d'être mort. Ceux qui avaient été traumatisés gardaient le visage de leur dernier instant. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'était fait aux visages à moitiés décomposés, aux corps incomplets et aux tripes qui étaient enroulées autour des jambes pour qu'on ne marche pas dessus. Tête baissée, elle se contentait de foncer dans le tas. Sentant leurs corps se pressaient contre elle, leurs mains tentaient de s'agripper à elle. Ils n'avaient pas encore suffisamment de conscience pour la retenir, mais elle sentait pourtant leurs doigts glacés glissés sur sa peau.

Ils finiraient bien par abandonner. Ils abandonnent toujours. Pour mieux revenir le lendemain...

« - Vous êtes en retard très chère ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta brutalement. Dans cet univers, elle était inférieure. Elle adressa une révérence maladroite au portrait de la Gosse Dame s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

« - Ma dame. »

Mais celle-ci la retenu avec un plaisir évident.

« - L'hippogriffe a eu vent de vos propos à son sujet, il n'est pas certains qu'il vous laisse passer. »

Munin poussa un juron entre ses dents et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la Grosse Dame, elle n'aimait aucun portrait à dire vrai, mais cette dernière l'agaçait particulièrement. Sous prétexte qu'elle était à Poudlard autrefois elle se donnait de grands airs de diva d'opéra et cassait les oreilles de tout le monde. Au moins quand elle chantait elle ne répandait pas ses odieux ragots.

Quand elle se retrouva à faire face au glorieux postérieur du tableau de l'hippogriffe donnant accès aux cuisines, Munin comprit qu'elle allait devoir négocier sec. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas.

« - Oh glorieux piaf ne veux-tu pas me laisser entrer dans les cuisines ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas admirer ton gros postérieur, mais ô combien glorieux. »

L'hippogriffe se retourna lentement en lui jetant un regard mauvais. La jeune femme se mordit la langue regrettant la stupidité de ses propos. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Si la créature pouvait se jeter sur elle pour la mettre en petit morceaux, elle l'aurait fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre à genoux et supplier. Le destin ne fut pas de cet avis, car la porte s'ouvrit juste devant elle pour laisser passer un serviteur pressé. Sans hésiter, Munin le bouscula pour pénétrer dans l'arène des cuisines.

Comme tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Voler un plateau, car on ne lui en donnera jamais un et chaparder tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle ne faisait même plus attention. Nourritures, ustensiles de cuisines, lettres d'amour tombaient sur son plateau. Elle se contentait de prendre tout ce que lui tombait sous la main. Puis elle s'enfuit sous les quolibets furieux, se faisant discrète comme une ombre et se glissant par le passage secret étrangement à sens unique permettant de sortir des cuisines. Comme tout serviteur travaillant ici, elle avait essayé de le prendre à sens contraire et comme eux, elle l'avait amèrement regrettés. Certains en étaient même morts. Ils continuaient à hanter ce couloir en lui jetant des regards haineux et tentant de la faire trébucher.

« - Allez oust ! Allez dans l'outre monde bandes d'imbéciles ! Où vous finirez faucher !  
\- Encore à parler seule ? »

Munin sursauta, sortant de nulle part venait d'apparaître Fenrir. Petit fils du maître, ancien ami, parfait imbécile et épouvantard de Munin. Elle recula d'un pas, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

« - Ton plateau à l'air lourd. »Il lui prit des mains et fronça du nez. « Et remplit de déchets. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris ça ? »

Il venait de saisir entre deux doigts un vieux papiers d'une couleur jaunâtre indéfinie. Elle lui arracha le plateau des mains.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de faire attention à ce que je prends. Maintenant Monsieur, je vous prierai de me laisser passer. »

Il se contenta de prendre le plateau des mains, sans un mot, retirant ce qui était des déchets. Son démon de compagnie, un surata, s'empressa de dévorer ce qu'il jetait en balançant sa petite queue pointue. Munin n'eu d'autres choix que de le suivre, baissant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard des autres esclaves et surtout l'absence de spectres. Ils l'abandonnaient tous quand il était là, car dans ces instants, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide. C'était des lâches. Des moins que rien.

« - Reprend-le. »

Le plateau qui lui tendait était désormais organisé, propre, un plateau qu'on attendait d'un esclave modèle, le genre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à présenter. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Fenrir, elle savait quel regard il allait lui jeter.

« - Allons-y. »

Il ne dit rien et il la fit pénétrer dans le bureau de son grand-père. Danae était déjà assise. Elle foudroya du regard l'esclave qui rentrait.

« - Je vois. C'est donc elle que tu as rejoint. »

Munin se fit invisible et se contenta de poser le plateau sur la table, tentant d'ignorer les propos de Danae.

« - Tu me dégoûtes ! Coucher avec une esclave est de la zoophilie. Surtout une créature comme elle ! Teddy, je vous remercie pour votre invitation. »

Elle se leva brusquement et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle. Fenrir poussa un grognement.

« - Désolé papy. Je vais devoir m'expliquer. »

Il pinça les fesses de Munin - qui garda les yeux baissés – et s'en alla poursuivre sa fiancée. Lui promettant monts et merveilles et surtout qu'il n'a jamais eu de vues sur cette puante et stupide esclave qui n'était moins qu'un animal.

« - Joyeux anniversaire. »

Elle osa enfin à lever la tête, quelques mèches tombèrent devant ses yeux, elle adressa un sourire timide. Derrière son maître, il y avait cette femme aux cheveux roses comme le bubble gum. Elle transforma son nez en groin, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Munin.

« - Elle est encore là n'est-ce pas ? »

Nymphadora – bien qu'elle préférait être appelée Tonk – mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« - C'est quelqu'un d'autres aujourd'hui qui est là.  
\- Je vois. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il savait qu'elle mentait ou s'il avait une croyance aveugle en ses propos. Elle n'était pas très douée pour servir les gens, mais son don avait attiré l'attention du maître. Il la considérait comme un être à part.

« - Ceci est de la part de Fenrir. Et celui-là de la mienne. »

Elle observa avec suspicion les deux présents. Le maître avait de l'affection pour elle, mais cela avait ces limites... Quant à celui de Fenrir. Elle connaissait très bien ses présents. Filtre d'amour et compagnie, il voulait récupérer sa vieille amie. Celle qui existait avant qu'il cherche d'abuser d'elle. Car c'est comme ça qu'on agit avec les esclaves.

« - Tu n'ouvres pas ? » Demanda Nymphadora.

Elle commença par ouvrir le présent de Fenrir, maladroitement elle déchira le papier coloré. Elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. On ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux esclaves. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Rien d'autres qu'un bout de papier dans une boîte. Désolé. Voilà ce qui était écrit. Désolé. Elle le fourra dans sa poche sans un mot, sentant le regard du maître sur elle.

« - Je pense que le mien te plaira plus ! Une tasse de thé ? »

Elle n'aimait pas trop le thé, mais elle accepta, n'osant pas refuser. Elle était plus nerveuse avec le présent du maître. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle déchira le papier. De nouveau une boîte, mais pas de mot cette fois-ci.

« - Mais c'est... »

Nymphadora avait compris du premier regard. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Munin secoua la tête et tendit son présent à son maître.

« - Je pourrais être condamnée à mort pour tenir une baguette dans les mains ! Et vous m'en offrez une ? »

Elle lui en voulait. Terriblement. Elle désirait cet objet, mais même pour elle tout cela allait bien trop loin. Le maître lâcha un petit rire.

« - Ce n'est pas celle de n'importe qui. On dit qu'elle appartenait au grand Harry Potter. Celui qui osa lutté contre notre souverain et fut fort heureusement châtié. Je me suis dit que l'objet d'un tel rebelle te plairait. »

Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle avait toujours soupçonné le maître de vouloir quelque chose d'elle. Il attendait qu'elle soit plus qu'une esclave.

« - Tu apprendras la magie en secret pour pouvoir mieux me servir par la suite. Bien entendu tu ne seras plus une servante. Je ne pouvais pas t'apprendre la magie plus tôt, tu étais trop jeune. Et mon idiot de petit fils avait bien trop d'intérêt pour toi. Maintenant qu'il est fiancé, il oubliera votre amitié tout à fait immoral. Allez prend donc une tasse de thé. »

Les mots se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle recula d'un pas. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle, mais la terrifiait bien plus que la précédente. Elle était une mauvaise servante et on attendait d'elle qu'elle soit une espionne ?

« - Bien maître. »

Elle n'avait pas le choix. On ne lui demandait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Nymphadora lui indiqua où glissa sa baguette pour la cacher et lui murmura qu'elle allait lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Quand elle releva la tête. Le maître était mort. De la bave mousseuse s'échappaient de ses lèvres, formant des bulles qui éclataient dans un petit plop.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez :D Même juste un : "C'est cool !" me ferais super méga plaisir ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews dont n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine ! (J'utilise beaucoup de points d'exclamations là... '3')


	2. Fin d'une vie, début d'une nouvelle

**SECOND CHAPITRE**

* * *

 **Blabla inutile** \- Bonjouuur ! Voici donc le second chapitre. Cette fois-ci je m'en sors mieux pour la publication, je ne vais pas devoir retoucher quatre fois le chapitre, car je n'arrive pas à insérer mes commentaires et tout Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ou bien qui ont suivit l'histoire. Cela me fait super plaisir, tous vos commentaires sont supers intéressants et motivants o/ Si bien que je suis en train d'écrire une seconde fic. Bref, un grand merci

 **Réponse à** _adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, ce n'est pas un bon où il fait bon vivre et ce second chapitre va probablement te le confirmer ;)

* * *

Le maître était mort. Il venait de lui offrir un présent qui lui valait la peine de mort, une nouvelle vie dont elle ne voulait pas et même une tasse de thé. Qu'elle n'avait pas bu et vu la tête de Nymphadora devant le thé, elle comprit qu'elle avait eut raison de ne pas y toucher. Elle était soulagée de la mort du maître, il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais pour un sang pur. Même relativement sympathique. Il ne battait que rarement ses esclaves et n'en avait mis qu'un ou deux à mort. Ce qui était exceptionnel. Puis elle se rappela ce qui arrivait aux esclaves dont le maître était mort. Alors la panique la prit. Elle était avec lui lors de sa mort. Elle avait une baguette. Elle était une candidate parfaite pour le Châtiment. Pas besoin de jugement, on vendrait les billets de l'arène pour la voir mourir, puis ressusciter pour mourir encore, toujours dans la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien chez elle que des bouts de corps épars. Prise de vertige, elle s'agrippa au fauteuil.

« - Je dois fuir... »

Si Anne était là, il aurait pu l'aider, mais la mort était trop récente pour qu'il vienne récupérer l'âme. Il y avait bien Nymphadora, mais elle ne la connaissait pas suffisamment. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se contentait d'espionner le maître. Ce n'était pas le genre d'esprit qui venait parce qu'elle s'ennuyait dans le monde des morts et voulait de la compagnie. Non, Nymphadora n'était pas sûre. Il lui fallait fuir.

Mécaniquement, elle tourna sur elle-même et se dirigea vers la porte qui était la seule issue. Mais cette dernière s'ouvrit devant elle. Comme s'il avait attendu son moment en regardant par le trou de serrure, Fenrir fit son apparition. Probablement était-ce le cas. Derrière lui, Danae, jetant un regard de mépris au corps du vieillard.

« - Je t'avais dit que le poison ferait son affaire. » Elle posa son regard sur Munin. « Et elle fera une suspecte parfaite. On pourrait la tuer dès maintenant. Ca serait généreux, non ? »

Elle avait déjà sortie sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts avec une lueur de plaisir malsain. Fenrir posa une main sur l'épaule de Munin et l'attira contre lui.

« - Préviens la Brigade et organise l'enterrement je m'occupe de Munin. On aura besoin d'elle pour la suite de la quête.»

* * *

Fenrir l'avait traînée sans un mot derrière lui. Sa poigne ferme lui serrait doucement son poignet. Il faisait preuve de plus de douceur qu'il ne le montrait. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait vu pour la baguette. Si c'était le cas, il ne disait rien. Elle eut la pensée stupide qu'elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à Nymphadora. Quoi qu'à bientôt dans l'au-delà lui aurait semblé plus légitime. Les autres l'avaient regardée, les spectres avaient tenté de s'accrocher à elle, mais n'avaient pas fait l'effort de la retenir. Il y a eu le carrosse. Tiré par des sombrals, ils s'envolèrent sans un bruit vers une destination inconnue. Munin ne pleura pas. A quoi bon ? Elle avait dû mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Fenrir lui parlait. Encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. .Bla. C'était angoissant. Il parlait de leur amitié perdue. Il parlait du temps perdu. Il cherchait à combler le silence qu'elle créait.

Ils arrivèrent à un manoir. Il ressemblait à un mausolée.

« - Bienvenue à Square Grimmault. Je compte sur toi pour remettre en état durant mon absence. »

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose avant de s'en aller, mais il partit. Sans un mot finalement. Lui qui avait été si bavard. Munin compta lentement jusqu'à cent. Puis deux cents. Elle se mit à compte à l'envers à compter de trois cents. Il n'y avait pas d'esprit ici. Ou bien ils se cachaient. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seule. Elle chercha à ouvrir la porte. Fermée bien entendue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à chercher une issue de secours. Ou bien ranger le manoir.

Elle avait l'impression que quelques secondes s'était écoulé depuis la mort du maître. Prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, elle s'écroula en sanglots. 

* * *

La Gouvernante était une femme sèche et digne. Elle était née esclave. Ses enfants étaient des esclaves. Et elle finirait sa vie comme une esclave. Tout comme sa mère avant elle, elle avait été l'amante du maître et avait appris à l'aimer tendrement. Pourtant, elle ne laissa pas une seule larme coulée sur son visage quand elle apprit sa mort. Elle se contenta de préparer les derniers préparatifs pour le dernier voyage du maître. Elle houspilla une jeune servante qu'elle jugeait trop lente pour apporter les petits fours aux convives qui s'entassaient déjà devant le manoir les yeux brillants. Les enterrements étaient désormais des fêtes mondaines où l'on s'assassinait à coup de joutes vocales tout en pariant sur quel esclave serait attaché au bûcher funéraire du maître pour le servir jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le royaume des morts.

La Gouvernante savait parfaitement que cela ne serait pas elle. Elle était bien trop âgée. On prendrait probablement la jolie Dolores. Elle n'avait que seize ans, mais était déjà dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle ferait une martyre parfaite. La Gouvernante mourut en pliant le linge. Elle n'avait pas vu les faucheurs arrivaient et elle ne vit pas sa vie s'envoler.

De leurs faux argentés, ils ne se contentaient pas de faucher les vies des esclaves. Tendit que dehors Luna était préparée pour être présentable, ils fauchaient la vie. Shlack. Un autre, ils fauchaient les rêves. Shlack. Un nouveau pour faucher les espoirs. Shlack. Un autre pour faucher les souvenirs. Personne n'y échappait. Rien n'y échappaient. 

* * *

Danae Weasley était fière de son nom, de son sang et aimait attirer l'attention sur elle. Les sangs-purs se faisaient rares à cette époque. Les vrais sangs-purs, pas ceux qui se faisaient comme tel. Elle était un phénix qui attirait toutes les créatures qui s'approchaient d'elle quitte à s'en brûler les ailes. Elle était la reine de ces lieux, mais la seule personne qui importait ne la considérait comme une créature sans intérêt, une esclave semblait valoir plus d'importance à ses yeux. Fenrir Malfoy faisait lui aussi parti des derniers sangs-purs et il était son fiancé. Pour lui, elle avait assassiné ce stupide Teddy. Pour lui, elle avait organisé le plus glorieux des enterrements. Pour lui, elle fermait les yeux devant l'amour qu'il portait pour cette répugnante esclave.

Elle n'aimait pas Fenrir. Il lui était utile, c'était tout. Pourtant, elle voulait qu'il l'adore, qu'il la vénère comme les autres. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle se vengeait alors sur lui dès que le moment le lui permettait et là c'était un de ces instants.

« Fenrir ! Te voilà pour allumer le bûcher ! »

Le sorcier serra des dents et attrapa le flambeau qu'elle lui tendait. Elle savait tout aussi bien que lui qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Derrière son apparent mépris pour les esclaves, se cachait en réalité l'un de leur plus fervent défenseur. Lors de la grande Cérémonie, sa quête lui avait révélé qu'il devait renverser Lord Voldemort. Mais lui voulait aller plus loin. Lui voulait avoir le pouvoir et libérer du joug tyrannique tous les esclaves.

La jolie Dolores toute apprêtée comprenait maintenant ce que lui arrivait. Ses larmes faisaient couler son maquillage, elle cherchait à se détacher des cordes qui l'attachaient au bûcher. Sa coiffure tombait lourdement sur son visage, cachant ses traits déformés par la peur et le désespoir.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'être sourd aux supplications de la jeune fille.

« Pitié. Je vous en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. »

Un animal aurait été égorgé pour abréger ses souffrances. Elle n'était même pas un animal. Elle se devait de devenir poussière dans les flammes. Il posa son regard sur la gamine, car après tout c'était tout ce qu'elle était. Une gamine. Peut-être devrait dire quelques mots. Pour son grand-père qu'il venait de tuer. Mais ils s'en moquaient tous de ses belles paroles. Ils sentaient les regards avides de sangs, de crimes et de larmes. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour voir la mort. Il mit feu au bûcher. Un chant funéraire s'échappa des feuilles de zephoria lâcher sur le mort. L'arbre à mémoire racontait dans un unique chant la vie du défunt. C'était beau, mais très triste.

Même les cris de l'esclave n'arrivaient pas à les recouvrir. Quand Fenrir se retourna, il vit que la brigade inquisitoriale l'attendait.

La Brigade n'avait pas attendu pour venir enquêter sur la mort suspecte de son grand-père. Fenrir fit un signe à Danaé et se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire qui se voulait avenant sur les lèvres. Tout en gardant la mine triste de rigueur. Tout un art que seul des années de pratiques lui ont permis de gérer cet instant.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? Brigade inquisitoriale. »

Le sorcier montra son badge pour souligner son importance.

« - Suivez-moi dans le bureau de mon grand-père, je crois que les faucheurs ont finis. Vous pourrez étudier la scène du crime. Rien n'a été touché. »

Les hommes hochèrent de la tête d'un seul mouvement et suivirent Fenrir. Personne ne prononce un mot durant le chemin. Autour d'eux les faucheurs fauchaient les derniers souvenirs, les derniers rêves, le seul baiser qu'il avait eut avec Munin. Elle le lui avait offert avec un petit rire mutin avant de s'enfuir et reprendre le travail. C'était une époque où elle l'aimait, c'était une époque où il n'avait pas agi comme un imbécile simplement parce qu'il voulait être normal.

Il poussa la porte du bureau de son grand-père. Les deux hommes se mirent à fureter dans la pièce, à la recherche d'indice, de preuves. Le plus grand poussa un grognement.

« - Ces imbéciles ont déjà faucher ce qui s'est passé. Impossible de faire surgir les Ombres. »

Le soulagement s'empara de Fenrir. S'ils avaient fait surgir les Ombres, ils auraient vu que Munin n'étaient en rien coupable. Il s'en voulait de la faire accuser, mais... C'était un plan de Danaé. Elle devait être le sacrifice, sinon sa fiancée ne l'aiderait pas. Pire, elle le dénoncerait au gouvernement.

« - Quand j'ai quitté la pièce, il était avec cette esclave, Munin. Elle venait de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner comme chaque matin. »

La plume à papote notait le moindre de ses propos.

« - Je m'étais disputé avec ma fiancée, Danaé Weasley, quand je suis revenu pour parler avec mon grand-père ce dernier était mort et cette... elle avait disparu. Je suppose qu'elle a pris un passage secret ou peut-être qu'elle avait de l'aide de quelqu'un. Mon grand-père avait soit disant des projets pour elle, elle a dû se retourner contre lui, avoir de l'aide de l'extérieur... »

La plume notait frénétiquement jusqu'à ses silences. Il sentait le regard de la brigade pesait sur lui avec l'étrange impression qu'ils savaient qu'il mentait.

« - On nous a dit que vous aviez des rapports... immorales avec cette esclaves. Que vous la considériez comme une... personne. »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un dégoût évident. Fenrir prit un air offusqué. Il avait cherché pendant des années à faire disparaître leur relation. Jusqu'à briser la pauvre Munin pour son propre bien. Le passé ne cessait jamais de le rattraper...

« - Qu'osez-vous insinuez ? »

La meilleure défense est l'attaque dit-on... Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour leurs bien à tous les deux. 

* * *

La lumière fit lentement son apparition dans le tombeau de glace, presque timidement.

« - Joyeux anniversaire ptite chouette ! »

Munin eut un sourire triste. Sacré anniversaire ouais. Harry fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer dans un câlin.

« - Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est parce qu'Anne est en retard ? »

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Le trop plein d'émotions menacent d'exploser à tout instant.

« - Comment tu sais que c'est mon anniv ?  
\- Tut, tut ne change pas de sujets petite peste et dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Les larmes s'échappèrent de nouveaux de ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les essuyer qu'Harry la serrait tendrement contre lui. Dire qu'à son réveil elle oublierait tout. Encore une fois.

* * *

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Un sacrifice

**TROISIÈME** **CHAPITRE**

* * *

Désolée pour ce postage tardif et pour les fautes qui risquent de rester, je suis à l'ouest cette semaine -' J'ai faillit ne pas poster et puis je me suis dis que je me devais d'être au rendez-vous ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent la fic o/ Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review :3

 **A adenoide** \- Harry n'a pas encore été dégelée. Dans le rêve qu'il vit est dans le tombeau de glace, la dernière partie n'est qu'un rêve, mais ce n'est pas très clair je me rend compte maintenant Quant à la nouvelle génération, avec Lord Voldemort au pouvoir elle est bien pire qu'avant ! Merci pour ta review 3

* * *

Quand elle s'éveilla, elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait ce type. Il mentait sur son âge. Il faisait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était lors de sa mort. Certains morts faisaient ça, ils mentaient sur ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Munin lui jetât un regard lourd de sens et quitta le lit sans un mot. Personne n'était encore revenu et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'enfuir. Le mort l'a suivi, il ne semblait pas trop savoir comment aborder la conversation.

« - Moi c'est Regulus. Regulus Black. »

Munin haussa des épaules. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à engager la conversation. Il était hors de question qu'elle range. De toute sa courte vie d'esclave, elle n'avait pas suivi les ordres comme il le fallait. Elle n'était pas née esclave, mais libre. Cela arrivait parfois qu'un clan de magie soit réduit en esclavage. De son passé, elle n'en avait plus que quelques bribes de souvenirs et encore, peut-être les avait-elle inventés. La liberté, c'était la seule chose qu'elle cherchait. Sans son don, on l'aurait vendue à un bordel où des hommes faisaient des choses qu'on ne fait pas à des êtres humains. Ou bien aux arènes où les esclaves combattaient pour leur vie contre d'atroces créatures. La belle vie était finit. Elle devait fuir.

« - Nymphadora c'est ma cousine. Elle m'a dit que tu t'appelais Munin et que ton maître était mort. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il connaissait Nymphadora, ça veut dire que c'était peut-être un type bien. Cela voulait peut-être aussi dire qu'il pouvait l'aider à s'enfuir.

« - Okay. Je veux me tirer d'ici. »

Il poussa un soupire et l'attrapa par la manche. Il était suffisamment puissant pour la retenir un minimum.

« - Il n'y a pas d'issu. Je suis désolé. »

Elle se détacha de lui avec agacement.

« - Alors tu m'es inutile. »

Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation et savoir pourquoi un spectre était là. Elle avait besoin de s'en aller et cela même si on lui disait que ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait toujours un moyen de s'en aller. De quitter ce monde. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort, elle était bien placée pour le savoir en tant que medium. Non ce n'était pas la mort qui lui faisait peur, mais le moyen de s'y rendre.

Elle se sentit tout à coup étrangement vide, avec une envie de compagnie, mais quand elle se retourna, Regulus Black avait disparu.

* * *

Quand Fenrir arriva, il trouva Munin prostrée dans le salon. La poussière n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, si ce n'est les traces de pas de la jeune fille. Comme il s'attendait, elle n'avait rien fait. Au début il avait essayé de la rassurer, de la cajoler. Puis, comme à son habitude, il avait fini par la traîner de force. Il l'avait attrapée par le poignet et l'avait emmenée chez Danaé sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire.

Une vieille esclave leur ouvrit la porte. Elle était habillée dans la tenue la plus ridicule qu'il soit. Une robe d'un vieux rose bonbon couvert de froufrous et de nœuds en tout genre. C'était le summum du kitch et du mauvais goût. Seul la bienséance de Fenrir et la terreur qui habitait Munin les empêchaient l'un et l'autre d'éclater de rire.

« - Rita. Pouvez-vous dire à Danaé que nous sommes arrivés ?- Bien monsieur. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps dans le hall. Danaé arrivait en compagnie d'une femme qu'on avait tendance à décrire en un seul mot : sublime. L'inconnue jetât un regard dédaigneux à Munin et la regarda de haut en bas.

« - Narcissa. Tu t'occuperas de cette chose. Merci mon amour. »

Danaé déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Narcissa sans pour autant que Fenrir prit la peine de réagir.

« - J'ai mon imbécile de cousin Ben dont on doit s'occuper. Narcissa sera faire les choses. »

Munin avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'esclave. Des personnes qui étaient avant tout des amantes. Mais dans un monde où l'homosexualité était mal vu quand il s'agissait de femmes, elle était surprise que Danaé osait s'afficher de cette manière devant Fenrir. Elle aurait aimé poser des questions, elle était du genre curieuse et pas vraiment timide. Mais Narcissa la tenait au silence, lui intimant de se taire dès qu'elle osait respirer un peu trop.

« - Des vêtements t'attendent dans cette pièce. Change toi vite pendant que je prépare le reste du rituel. »

Sans un mot pour Munin, Narcissa quitta la pièce. Elle était agacée de de voir s'occuper de cette idiote d'esclave. Elle aimait Danaé, mais sa chère et tendre avait tendance à lui rappeler qu'elle était qu'une fille dont les parents avaient été condamnés par Lord Voldemort. Seul leur statut noble avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas finit sa vie dans l'arène comme eux.

« - George. Vient donc. »

Un jeune esclave roux arriva vers elle d'un petit pas hésitant. Comme tous les esclaves de cette demeure – excepté Danaé– il était habillé de couleurs pastels, de froufrous et de dentelles. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé que sa gorge était coupé. A l'aide d'une petite coupelle, elle récupéra le sang nécessaire et tourna les talons. Laissant derrière elle le garçon agonisant, se rependant de son sang sur le tapis. Les autres s'en occuperaient fort bien du cadavre et de la tâche du sang.

Munin l'attendait dans la pièce, la tenue était un peu trop grande pour elle. Elle avait caché sa baguette dans une pochette spéciale. Elle tirait dessus nerveusement, regardant ses pieds, essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle avait cherché toutes les sorties pour s'enfuir. TOUTES.

« - Assied toi. »

A peine assise. Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des jambes de la medium. Elle poussa un glapissement, mais dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement, les cordes s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa chaire. Narcissa lui donna une claque qui la sonna. Elle adressa un sourire méprisant à sa victime, trempant ses doigts dans le sang, elle se mit à tracer des runes sur le visage, les bras et chaque carré de peau qui n'était pas recouvert de tissus. Elle psalmodiait, les yeux à demi-fermés tout en traçant d'un geste déterminé les runes.

On dit qu'on est prêt à tout par amour. Elle, elle était même prête à préparer une fille à se faire sacrifier.

* * *

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte de bondage. »

Du bout des doigts l'Ankhou toucha les cordes qui tombèrent sur le sol. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et se massa les poignets.

« - Où est la sortie ? - Tu dois rester ici. »

Les yeux de Munin s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle lui jetât un regard blessé. Elle avait confiance en Anne. C'était son ami.

« - Ton destin est en train de se jouer pour le retrouver. »

Elle ne put poser plus de questions qu'Anne disparaissait. Elle poussa un grognement. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela.

« - Eh bien. Vous voilà fort apprêté. »

Ben la fixait d'un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et d'un geste négligeant de la baguette la bloqua. Munin recula d'un pas, son regard cherchait quelque chose pour le frapper. Elle n'avait pas confiance dans les personnes qui cherchaient à s'enfermer avec elle.

« - Tout doux. »

Il avait levé les mains en signe de paix. Il alla jusqu'à poser sa baguette sur la commode.

« - Je viens en paix. - Les Weasley ne viennent jamais en paix.- Cela tombe bien, je suis un Granger. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Ron Weasley dégoûtait par ce qu'était devenu sa famille avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa chère et tendre. Mais tous savaient que les Granger n'étaient plus. Ils ont été massacrés jusqu'au dernier pour avoir aidé les elfes de maisons à se révolter.

« - Enfin je me fais passer pour un Weasley, mais c'est une question de survie. La voyance m'aide bien dans tout cela. »

Elle lui jetât un regard méfiant. Il tournait autour d'elle, s'approchant l'air de rien. Du bout des doigts il effleura son visage. D'un geste si vif qu'elle ne put y échapper.

« - Du beau travail, mais cette rune n'était pas correcte. » Il ajouta d'un ton de reproche. « Elle aurait pu te tuer. »

Il tenta de nouveau de lui toucher le visage, mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laisse pas faire et lui donna une tape avant de s'éloigner.

« - Que voulez-vous ? Crache-t-elle

\- Juste que le destin se joue comme il doit se jouer. »

Il glissa dans sa main un gallion.

« - Tu peux tourner les chiffres. 2598. Si tu les tournes ainsi l'Ordre du Phénix viendra. Non. » Il replia sa main quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de la jeter. « Non. » Répéta-t-il. « Garde la. Un jour tu en auras besoin. Pas tout de suite, dans plusieurs mois, voir un an. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle n'était pas du genre à faire confiance à un inconnu, pourtant la pièce rejoignit la baguette.

« - Bien. J'ai joué mon rôle. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller ou ma très chère cousine va exiger l'impossible de ces pauvres bougres. Au fait, je te déconseille de sortir. Il y a un cadavre dans le couloir. »

Il déverrouilla la porte et s'en alla sans autre parole. De toute manière Munin ne l'écoutait plus, dans sa tête avait commencé un long décompte. Une fois à zéro, elle sortit de la pièce à son tour. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : s'enfuir. Il était hors de question de rester enfermée dans ce lieu maudit et les laisser quoi faire.

* * *

« - Par Lilith et Morgane ! »

Narcissa n'aimait pas le sang. Elle détestait devoir le retirer de ses cheveux, c'était poisseux, collant et ça puait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des idiots pouvaient se baigner dans le sang d'esclave qu'ils faisaient égorger. Sa mère faisait partit de ses idiots. D'un sort elle aurait pu faire disparaître cette couleur disgracieuse de sa chevelure d'un blond argenté, mais être l'amante de son ancienne amie ne suffisait pas. Elle restait une esclave. Elle se releva et observa en catimini Fenrir. C'était elle qui aurait dû l'épouser, pas cette idiote qui était amoureuse d'elle. Jouer avec les sentiments d'autres était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Il s'agissait en même temps de sa survie.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Malgré leurs murmures elle voyait que leur conversation était animée. Elle se demandait même s'ils ne se disputaient pas.

« - Narcissa ? »

Elle n'aimait pas cette voix.

« - Narcissa. »

La question devint un ordre. Elle se retourna et fit face avec mépris à Lavande. La gouvernante de ces lieux n'échappaient pas aux tenues ridicules, mais n'en perdait pas moins son autorité.

« - Tu as laissé échapper la fille. Elle est en train de courir dans les couloirs. Cherchant à s'échapper. Fais vite ou tout l'amour que la maîtresse te porte pourra s'envoler. »

Elle tourna les talons, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et sans la moindre attention de l'aider. Narcissa poussa un soupire. Cette Munin était d'un agacement. La Brigade elle-même la recherchait pour meurtre, mais elle était obligée de jouer les nounous. Tout ça pour servir les plans de sa soit disant dulcinée.

* * *

« - Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ? »

Munin ne répondit pas. Elle avait réussi à sortir du manoir et ils ont mis deux minutes à la faire rentrer et l'attacher de telle manière qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger un cil. Seul les runes avaient empêché Danaé de la frapper. Il ne fallait pas détruire tout le travail minutieux après tout... Fenrir poussa un soupire.

« - Tu as de la chance, si la Brigade était tombée sur toi... »

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Les yeux baissés, elle ravalait sa colère. Elle trouvera un moyen de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas trop tard. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, elle n'abandonnera pas.

* * *

La semaine prochaine vous retrouverez quelqu'un que vous connaissez fort bien :D


	4. L'éveil

**QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Bonjouuur :D Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent désormais eux aussi l'histoire, j'aime voir ce genre de notif héhé. J'ai eut plusieurs fois la remarque que vous étiez perdu dans les personnages je vais donc faire un petit point sur eux :) Ce point sera rajouté aux chapitres précédents et à tout ceux où il y aura un nouveau personnage :) Même si à partir de maintenant il n'y en aura guère plus...

 **A Adenoide -** Tous pour un et chacun pour soit surtout xD C'est carrément ça ! :P

* * *

 **Les personnages**

 **Harry Potter** \- Le survivant, le grand héros, enfin c'était ça avant. Lord Voldemort a appris de ses erreur et l'a enfermé dans un tombeau de glace. Plongé dans un sommeille éternel, il reste néanmoins conscient. Il reçoit dans ses rêves la visite de Munin.

 **Munin** \- Esclave, sorcière et surtout medium. Elle a toujours eut un lien privilégier avec Harry, car ils partagent leurs rêves. Cependant elle n'a pas conscience qu'il existe vraiment. Son don de medium fait qu'elle voit et peut parler aux morts de l'au-delà, soit ceux qui ne sont pas des fantômes.

 **Teddy** \- Le maître de Munin et le grand-père de Fenrir.

 **Fenrir Malfoy** \- Ancien ami de Munin, il a toujours eut des sentiments pour elle. On lui a fait comprendre comment il devait agir avec les esclaves, depuis il est odieux avec tous. Lors de ses 17 ans, il a assisté à la Cérémonie au cours duquel le Destin lui a remis la quête de renverser Lord Voldemort. Pour cela il va chercher à sortir Harry du tombeau.

 **Danaé Weasley** \- Fiancée de Fenrir, très fière, elle déteste les esclaves. Elle a pour amante son ancienne meilleure amie Narcissa qui est devenue son esclave quand sa famille est tombée en disgrâce.

 **Nymphadora** \- Même dans la mort elle continue à servir l'Ordre du Phénix, elle gardait un œil sur Munin en espionnant le bureau de Teddy.

 **L'Ankhou ou Anne** \- C'est la Grande Faucheuse en personne. Elle s'est prise d'affection pour Harry et Munin et aime bien jouer au poker avec eux.

* * *

Les couleurs avaient quitté cette petite ville d'Angleterre. Tout n'était que des nuances de gris, de noir et de blanc. Les seules touches de couleurs qui étaient présentes venaient de Danaé, Fenrir et Munin. Ainsi les dernières choses qu'elles verraient de ce monde serait des teintes grisâtres. C'était un village moldu comme tant d'autres. Mis à l'écart de la magie avec un mépris évidant. Les habitants ne les regardaient pas. Certains moldus n'avaient pas eu le temps de quitter l'empire de la magie et leur descendance aujourd'hui encore y était coincée. Leur existence n'était que tolérée.

Danaé jetât un regard méprisant aux alentours.

« - Attendez-moi ici. Je vais chercher la barque. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Fenrir hocha de la tête, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il lui laissait croire qu'elle dirigeait les opérations. Elle aimait cela et faisait le travail pour lui.

« - Je ne veux pas mourir. Déclara Munin d'une petite voix une fois qu'elle était partie.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
\- Ils parlent de sacrifice.  
\- Qui ça ils ?  
\- Les gens tu vois. Je suis une esclave, mais pas une idiote. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de tripoter ses cheveux avec un petit sourire. Il les trouvait particulièrement doux. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu les toucher. Cela serait la dernière fois qu'il les toucherait. Au loin il vit Danaé qui leur jetât un regard furieux. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la traîna derrière lui brutalement.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Il avait lâché les mots du bout des lèvres. D'un ton si bas, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. De toute manière c'était sans importance. S'il était sincère, il lui aurait permis de s'enfuir. Il l'aurait peut-être même aidé partir à l'étranger. Loin d'ici. Loin de tout ça. Un endroit où elle pourrait être une femme libre. A la place il l'installa dans la barque magique en la jetant sans aucune pitié. Simplement pour faire plaisir à sa fiancée. La barque mena sa route, traçant à travers les flots.

« - Elle est prémunie contre les sorts anciens. Je m'en suis assurée. »

Danaé remit en place une mèche dans sa coiffure qui était déjà bien trop parfaite. Un geste inutile, mais pour elle qui avait toute son importance. Il venait ponctuer sa réplique. Elle devait être à tout moment l'image même d'une publicité de papier glacé. Celle qui vous adresse des sourires charmeurs et des œillades racoleuses, pas celle qui use de la langue des signes pour vous insulter et dire que vous avez l'intelligence d'un gnome ayant abusé de l'hydromel. Munin aurait pu rire de cette perfection nécessaire à tout instant, même quand on sacrifiait une pauvre fille innocente. Son regard se perdait dans les flots où elle voyait le corps d'un esprit flottait. Bientôt, elle la rejoindrait.

« - C'est ce qu'on va voir... » Murmura Fenrir.

Sourcils froncés, il tentait de capter quelque chose dans l'air du bout de sa baguette. Parfois il marmonnait de vieux sorts, incertains que ce soit vraiment des sorts. Il y eut un premier choc. Magique. Tous les passagers furent pris d'un frisson. Puis le second, cette fois-ci physique. Ils étaient arrivés. Danaé sauta hors de la barque d'un pas léger. Ignorant complètement la main que lui tendait Fenrir pour l'aider. Elle était une lady, mais elle n'était pas faible. Son regard était déjà perdu sur les écritures sur le mur qu'elle comparait avec une illustration dans son livre.

« - Je n'y crois pas... Ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle était tout bonnement fascinée. Quand Fenrir avait décrété que ce livre était la solution à sa grande quête, elle lui avait ri au nez. Et pourtant si, cet ouvrage avait échappé à la grande purge.

« - Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Munin se serait elle aussi bien passé de son aide pour se relever, mais avec les mains attachées elle ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer snob. Elle se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard venimeux.

« - Les morts n'ont plus de douleur.  
\- Mais tu vas en ressentir à cet instant. »

Le coup de poignard fut si vif qu'elle ne sentit pas la douleur que quand elle vit le sang s'échappait de son avant bras.

« - Cesse de bouger petite sotte ! » Elle lui donna une claque qui la sonna. « Récupère donc le sang ! On en a besoin pour ouvrir le mur. »

Il récupéra le sang dans la petite coupelle qu'elle lui tendait tendit qu'elle-même appuyait dessus pour faire sortir plus de sang que nécessaire. Elle se sentit faiblir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Ils avaient leur sang. Ils se mirent à reproduire les runes sur le mur.

« - Le sacrifice devra avoir lieu dans trente-cinq minutes exactement. Pluton et vénus seront alignés et le lien qu'elle entretient avec l'élu sera d'autant plus présent. »

Danaé jetât un regard remplit de doute à Munin qui était en train de se vider de son sang sur le sol.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est elle ? Que ce n'est pas qu'une légende ?

\- Seul les mediums sont revenus des morts et... elle a la marque. Je suis sûre qu'elle est la réincarnation de sa chouette. »

Elle claqua de la langue agacée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, persuadée qu'il ne faisait que chercher de donner des raisons pour donner de l'importance à cette fille. Pourtant, jusque là il avait raison. Les runes se mirent à luire et à s'entrelacer les unes aux autres, entraînant les pierres dans leurs mouvances jusqu'à former une arche.

« - Par Merlin... Tu n'as pas menti. »

Le tombeau de glace les attendait de l'autre côté de l'arche. Il avait l'air simplement endormi sous les multiples couches de glaces.

« - Il est temps. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement en direction de Munin qui semblait avoir perdu conscience.

* * *

« - Harry ? J'ai froid. J'ai peur... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. »

Il faisait sombre. La lumière n'était pas venue avec cette fois-ci pour la première fois. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus de consistance et qu'il lui échappait.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. Ça va aller. Je te le promet.  
\- Non. Ça ne va pas aller. Tu le sais.  
\- Munin ! »

Elle disparut entre ses doigts.

« - Munin...»

* * *

Les runes s'échappaient du tombeau pour s'enrouler autour de Munin. Ses hurlements brisaient le cœur de Fenrir. Ses mains tremblaient et manquaient de faire tomber le grimoire. Il continuait pourtant inlassablement à psalmodier l'antique sort pour libérer l'élu. Quitte à perdre celle qu'il l'aimait. Et de manière définitive cette fois-ci. Danaé regardaient la scène avec une délectation évidant. Le souffle court, elle tirait son plaisir de la douleur de Munin.

Puis les cris cessèrent.

Les runes continuaient pourtant à s'enrouler autour d'elle. Lui arrachant peu à peu sa magie. L'Ankhou était aux côtés de Munin. Sa tête reposait désormais sur ses genoux, tendit qu'il lui caressait le front d'une main fraîche.

« - Je ne peux pas préserver ta magie, mais je peux préserver ton don. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu souffres toujours ? Tu ne réponds pas. Tu boudes ? Je sais que tu es consciente. Alors, écoute-moi bien. Lui se souviendra de toi. Fais lui confiance. Il le mérite. Il me manquera. J'aimais nos conversations et puis l'arnaquer au poker. Même si je crois qu'il faisait exprès. C'était le bon temps. Ce pauvre gars avait mérité un peu de repos et de bonheur. Je compte sur toi, d'accord ? »

Il n'était pas mort. Il était éveillé. Enfin. Après tant de siècles. Son corps était engourdi, mais semblait être en bon état.

« - Munin... »

Elle avait disparu.

« - Harry ! Vous voilà enfin éveillé ! Relevez-vous, doucement. » Elle fronça le bout de son nez. « Vous avez besoin d'une douche, de coupez vos cheveux, et votre barbe.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de voir Ron, enfin une version féminine de Ron. Depuis quand est-ce son ami avait changé de genre ? Ses pensées se remirent lentement en place. Cela n'était pas Ron, quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un venant d'une autre... époque. Probablement. Selon quand il était s'était réveillé.

« - Fenrir ! Aide moi donc ! »

Il la vit alors. Munin. Elle était là. En chaire et en os. En mauvais état. Un homme agenouillé à ses côtés était en train de bander son avant-bras. Elle sanglotait silencieusement. Elle avait l'air épuisé, triste, désespérée même, mais indéniablement en vie, indéniablement là, devant lui, à quelques mètres.

« - Fenrir ! »

Danaé se fit plus impérieuse.

« - Lâche cette chose et vient donc m'aider de m'occuper du pauvre Harry. »

Elle commença à mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il poussa un grognement agacé et repoussa sa main intrusive.

« - Je ne suis pas le pauvre Harry. » Rétorqua-t-il de sa voix froide. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à Munin ?! »

Vexée, Danaé se redressa et leva le menton.

« - Danaé Weasley, ma famille fait partie des derniers sangs-purs. Je suis la fiancée de Fenrir Malfoy ici présent. Sang-pur lui aussi et ton nouveau maître. Tu lui dois ton éveil et tu devras lui obéir, ainsi qu'à moi. »

Fenrir secoua la tête agacé et poussa un soupir. Il voyait déjà le visage de l'Elu changeait d'expression pour adopter une moue remplit de mépris et d'agacement.

« - Tu es libre de tes choix. Si je t'ai éveillé, c'est parce que nous avons un objectif commun. Détruire Lord Voldemort. Le Destin m'a donné cette quête lorsque j'ai atteint la majorité dans une cérémonie assez prétentieuse si tu veux mon avis. Il règne sur notre monde depuis des siècles et il est tant de changer de dirigeant. Si tu travailles avec moi, tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut. Une demeure, un salaire et Munin. Tu pourras prendre un autre esclave, elle n'est pas débrouillarde, mais fera le change, au début. »

Harry avait été enfermé, car Narcissa Malfoy avait révélé qu'il était en vie. On ne l'avait pas tué. Deux fois Voldemort avait essayé, deux fois ce foutu sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors, on l'a enfermé dans ce tombeau de glace. Pas de suite, bien après des années d'emprisonnement. Des années où il a appris à perdre espoir, où il a appris à ne pas hurler et cacher ses émotions. Les montrer c'est faire gagner l'ennemi. Tout ce qu'il retenait en cet instant c'était que Munin serait désormais sous sa protection. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait cessé de sangloter. Elle avait l'air effrayé, mais lasse aussi. Comme si elle s'était décidée à abandonner elle aussi tout espoir.

« - Okay. On fait comme ça. »

Il n'était pas certains de ce qu'il faisait, mais il était sûr d'une chose. S'il voulait sortir en vie de cette foutue grotte en compagnie de Munin, il devait leur faire croire qu'il était de leur côté. Du moins pour le moment.

Il voulut se diriger vers Munin, mais ses jambes refusaient de le tenir. Danaé posa une main qui se voulait affectueuse. Elle ressemblait à Ron, enfin sa version féminine, mais elle n'attirait pas sa sympathie pour autant. C'était même le contraire. Il la repoussa agacé et se leva, chancelant. Vexée, Danaé avait tourné les talons et étudiait les runes anciennes. Il arriva à se lever finalement, sous le regard inquiet de Fenrir qui gardait néanmoins une distance respectueuse.

« - Munin ? »

Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla. La peau de l'esclave était couverte de fines cicatrices blanches en forme de runes. Ses pleurs continuaient, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Du bout des doigts il toucha sa joue.

« - Je suis désolé petite chouette, je n'ai pas de mouchoirs, mais tu peux te moucher dans ma manche si tu veux. »

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle tressaillit même quand il se mit à tamponner ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle ne le reconnaît plus. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il n'était rien pour elle. Rien du tout.

* * *

La semaine prochaine vu que ces sont les fêtes il y aura deux chapitres o/


	5. Pas à pas

**CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Joyeux noël ! J'espère que vous avez eut plein de joies, des cadeaux aussi peut-être et surtout que vous avez eut de la joie et de la bonne humeur :D De nouveaux lecteurs suivent l'histoire, bienvenue à vous o/

* * *

 **Les personnages**

 **Harry Potter** \- Le survivant, le grand héros, enfin c'était ça avant. Lord Voldemort a appris de ses erreur et l'a enfermé dans un tombeau de glace. Plongé dans un sommeille éternel, il reste néanmoins conscient. Il reçoit dans ses rêves la visite de Munin.

 **Munin** \- Esclave, sorcière et surtout medium. Elle a toujours eut un lien privilégier avec Harry, car ils partagent leurs rêves. Cependant elle n'a pas conscience qu'il existe vraiment. Son don de medium fait qu'elle voit et peut parler aux morts de l'au-delà, soit ceux qui ne sont pas des fantômes.

 **Teddy** \- Le maître de Munin et le grand-père de Fenrir.

 **Fenrir Malfoy** \- Ancien ami de Munin, il a toujours eut des sentiments pour elle. On lui a fait comprendre comment il devait agir avec les esclaves, depuis il est odieux avec tous. Lors de ses 17 ans, il a assisté à la Cérémonie au cours duquel le Destin lui a remis la quête de renverser Lord Voldemort. Pour cela il va chercher à sortir Harry du tombeau.

 **Danaé Weasley** \- Fiancée de Fenrir, très fière, elle déteste les esclaves. Elle a pour amante son ancienne meilleure amie Narcissa qui est devenue son esclave quand sa famille est tombée en disgrâce.

 **Nymphadora** \- Même dans la mort elle continue à servir l'Ordre du Phénix, elle gardait un œil sur Munin en espionnant le bureau de Teddy.

 **L'Ankhou ou Anne** \- C'est la Grande Faucheuse en personne. Elle s'est prise d'affection pour Harry et Munin et aime bien jouer au poker avec eux.

* * *

 **Marie** \- Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi :) Ma meilleure amie a le même prénom que toi, cela m'a fait bizarre ton pseudo xD

 **adenoide** \- Danaée est une femme forte et qui sait ce qu'elle veut ;) Fenrir en a bien conscience et agit en état de cause, il est moins direct je dirais.

* * *

La magie était là, en elle. Elle avait toujours été présente en elle, même si elle ne l'utilisait pas. Peut-être qu'avant qu'elle soit marquée par le sceau de l'esclavage, elle utilisait la magie, mais elle n'en a pas le moindre souvenir. De toute manière sa magie était bridée. Un esclave ne doit pas et ne peut surtout pas faire de la magie. Elle n'est plus là pourtant et cela fait mal. Du bout des doigts elle suit les cicatrices sur son visage. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée vraiment jolie, mais avec ces cicatrices elle était tout bonnement un monstre.

« - Tu continues de fermer ta porte à clé. Il ne rentrera pas pourtant. - Je peux enfin fermer ma porte Anne. Pour la première fois, j'ai une chambre, une porte, de l'intimité... »

Elle osa un petit sourire. Elle aimait voir l'Ankhou, cela lui rappelait qu'elle avait toujours grâce à lui son don. Qu'elle pouvait toujours supporter ces imbéciles de morts.

« - As-tu essayé ton nouveau don ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Meilleur contrôle des morts, de les rejeter, de les utiliser, de faire appel à eux. Possibilité de le partager avec les autres. Quand il lui avait listé la liste des nouvelles capacités, elle avait eu la tête qui s'était mise à tourner.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as fait don de tout cela. Jamais j'en aurais l'utilité. »

L'Ankhou lui jetât un regard grave. Il brillait dans ses globes oculaires vides une lueur étrange.

« - Le Destin est un très bon ami à moi. »

Elle poussa un grognement.

« - Ne me le présente jamais, j'aurais deux, trois choses à lui dire. »

Le poing en l'air, il hésite à frapper contre la porte. Il entend sa voix. Elle était joyeuse avant, parfois triste, toujours vivante. Maintenant il a l'impression d'entendre quelque chose de cassé. Il laissa retomber sa main et tourna les talons. La première chose qu'il fit en revenant c'était de mettre Fenrir à la porte. Il avait tenu à lui montrer que s'il travaillait pour lui, il n'était pas son sous-fifre. Et il n'aimait pas la manière dont il regardait Munin... La seconde c'était d'offrir une chambre à son amie. Elle ne la quittait que rarement, se contentant de faire des allées et retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bain. Ou bien l'ouvrant pour prendre les repas qui lui apportait, elle n'ouvrait jamais la porte quand il était là.

Anne avait disparu aussi. Il n'était ni dans la réalité, ni dans les rêves. Il n'était nulle part. Il n'y avait guère que Fenrir qui venait lui rendre visite. Un sourire avenant sur les lèvres, lui donnant des cours pour qu'il apprenne à se comporter en société, sache se battre, réapprendre à son corps à l'effort physique. Parfois il voyait Danaé, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il n'était pas comme elle le souhaitait.

Et puis il y avait Bey un rêveur. Ces créatures issus de rêves n'étaient que des légendes pour les sorciers, pourtant, Bey existait bien. Il était celui qui faisait le lien entre Munin et lui. Il était apparu un beau jour, ne parlant pas, se contentant de faire des petits bruits pour s'exprimer. A cet instant il était en train de jeter un regard sombre à Harry et lui montrer sa désapprobation au moyen de petits couinement aiguës.

« - Elle a peur de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Bey n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait frapper à la porte.

Quelqu'un frappa contre sa porte. C'était lui, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Pourtant elle sursauta et n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher sous les draps. L'Ankhou l'attrapa par l'épaule et la poussa vers la porte.

« - Ouvre lui. »

Elle avait perdu tout ces souvenirs, donc aussi loin dont elle pouvait s'en souvenir, elle n'avait que lui.

« - Tu le connais, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses, tu l'as juste oublié. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas de quoi. Il la traitait comme un être humain. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il cesse de la traiter comme un être humain. Elle inspira, comme si cela allait lui donner du courage, puis elle tourna la clé dans la porte. Il l'entendit, mais il n'ouvrit pas pourtant de lui-même. Il attendit qu'elle le fit.

« - C'est ouvert. »

Elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire elle-même. Elle n'était qu'une lâche. Elle tourna les talons et partit s'asseoir sur son lit au fond de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression que lui aussi avait peur, car il ouvrit la porte avec hésitation. Cela la rassura.

« - Hey.  
\- Hey. »

Sur son épaule était perché Bey. Elle aimait bien Bey, il lui apportait toujours des confiseries en douce. Elle tapota du bout du pied ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry s'approcha d'elle, il avait envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, de parler comme avant et en même temps il voyait que dans les yeux de Munin qu'il n'était qu'un étranger.

« - Je... Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tes cicatrices et tout. »

Il était mal à l'aise, n'osant pas vraiment la regarder en face.

« - Oui, merci... Et toi tu. Il paraît que l'on se connaît. »

Il relève la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« - Ouais, je te connais plutôt bien. Le soir quand tu dormais, tu étais là avec moi. La première fois que tu es venue, tu étais là : Hey salut toi ! Et puis tu ne cessais pas de parler, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu une vois humaine sympathique, je vivais chez les Dursley et tu étais là.  
\- Et j'étais là...  
\- Écoute Mune, je...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Elle le tutoyait comme si c'était un vieil ami. Cela ne faisait pas étrange, quoi que cette impression là était pour le coup plutôt étrange. Il était surpris par la question, il ne savait pas quoi y répondre.

« - Rien, en fait  
\- Dans ta tête tout était simple et puis maintenant qu'on est en face l'un à l'autre, rien n'est simple.  
\- Ouais, c'est un peu ça.  
\- Dans ma tête, c'est souvent comme ça. Je pense que je peux gérer la situation. Puis je me rend compte qu'en fait je suis juste une idiote et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Genre là, je parle, je parle, je dis ce qui me passe par la tête, mais...  
\- Mune, Mune, calme toi. »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui obliger à lui faire face. Quand elle se mettait à paniquer, elle était toujours dans cet état. Se mettant à parler à toute vitesse, lui disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, car elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

« - Calme toi ptite chouette. Ne m'oblige pas à chanter cette affreuse chanson, je chante très mal, tu sais. »

Cela eut pour effet de la faire taire. Elle baissa la tête, mais s'écarta sur le lit pour lui faire de la place et lui permettre de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il prit place à ses côtés.

« - Ouais non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi, mais je peux tout te raconter si tu veux. Qui je suis et ce qu'on a vécu. Comment tu m'as appris à jouer au poker simplement pour pouvoir battre Anne et- Tu connais Anne ? »

Harry comprit que c'était sa chance, le mot dont il avait besoin pour lui prouver qu'il était là pour elle.

« - Ouais c'est l'Ankhou, un grand squelette qui porte toujours les mêmes vêtement et qu'on surnomme Anne. Il nous rejoignait parfois, c'était toi qui me l'avait présenté. »

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête et se détendit. S'il connaissait Anne, c'était un type bien.

* * *

Munin faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. C'était celle de Harry, mais c'était la sienne, à elle. Elle n'était plus une sorcière, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle n'en avait jamais eut besoin de toute manière, pourtant elle l'avait gardée. Depuis la cuisine d'où elle était assise, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer brutalement. Elle cacha la baguette dans son corset.

« - Salut. Souffla-t-il comme si rien n'était.  
\- Harry ! »

Une blessure barrait son visage, laissant sans aucun doute une futur cicatrice. Il repoussa la main inquiète qu'elle levait vers elle.

« - Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas, tu arrives à te remettre de »

Elle roula des yeux et poussa un soupire agacé. Cela faisait des semaines que le sacrifice avait eu lieu, elle avait eu tout le temps de s'y remettre et si la Brigade n'était pas après elle, elle aurait goûté à la liberté que lui offrait Harry.

« - Pas de questions stupides Harry. »

Il sourit. Elle était cassante quand elle le voulait.

« - Je n'arrive pas à me faire à la baguette que Fenrir m'a donnée. » Il grogna. « Je crois qu'elle cherche à se retourner contre moi et que si elle pouvait, elle me tuerait. »

Il jetât agacé sa baguette sur la table.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va t'apprécier. Il faut être doux, charmant, adorable... Si tu me traitais comme ça, moi aussi je cherchai à te tuer. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Le franc parler de Munin était rafraîchissant. Il devait jouer le jeu des hypocrites pour survivre dans cette nouvelle société qu'on lui proposait. Et il n'était pas encore partit à la rencontre de cette nouvelle époque... Se contentant de suivre les cours que lui imposait Fenrir. Combat, nouvelle magie, société, tout y passait...

« - J'espère alors que je suis doux, charmant et adorable avec toi, je tiens à la vie. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« - Pour le moment tu es encore en vie. »

Il retrouvait peu à peu son amie d'autrefois. Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui. Comme d'habitude, il sentit une réticence chez elle, mais cette fois-ci il lui imposa sa présence.

« - Ne me fuis pas. Je t'en prie. »

Elle était bien plus qu'une amie à ses yeux, mais dans les siens à cet instant il ne voyait qu'un éclat de peur. Elle chercha une nouvelle à se détacher de lui, il la relâcha avec regret. Munin poussa un soupire de soulagement et sortit la baguette. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle fit cela. Peut-être était-ce pour qu'il ne cherche pas de nouveau à l'emprisonner comme il venait de le faire. Ou bien peut-être était-ce parce que sa baguette cherchait vraiment à le tuer. Fenrir ne semblait pas appréciait tant que cela Harry et c'était son genre d'offrir une baguette maudite connue pour tuer son propriétaire. Peut-être était-ce un peu de ces deux pensées qui firent qu'elle sortit de son corset la baguette que le maître lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

« - Où... où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

La surprise se mélangeait à la colère et Munin commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rendre cette baguette à Harry.

« - On me l'a... offerte. Et puis je... Je sais pas. »

Quand Harry attrapa la baguette, le soulagement se peignit sur son visage. Il était enfin complet. Munin se recroquevilla, elle n'aimait pas la lueur qu'elle voyait dans le regard d'Harry.

« - J'aurais pu te la donner plus tôt, mais... » Commença-elle à expliquer d'une petite voix.

Elle aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Disparaître. Ne plus être là. Le regard baissé vers ses pieds, elle ferma les yeux, priant Merlin que tout se termine et vite. Harry ne l'avait jamais châtié jusqu'à ce jour, mais elle connaissait ce regard. Elle était allée trop loin cette fois-ci.

Avec douceur, il lui releva le visage du bout des doigts. N'osant pas la toucher plus que cela de peur de l'effrayer. Harry lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui était surtout peiné. Il oubliait que le moindre de ses accès de colères effrayait celle qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles.

« - Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, tu sais, je »

Il l'embrassa. Sur un coup de tête, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il était humide, comme celui de Cho, elle cherchait à la repousser, mais en même temps elle s'accrochait à lui. C'était comme... comme si le temps était en train de s'arrêter. Sa peau était douce. Il remonta sa main dans cheveux et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, mais elle le repoussa. Brisant leur étreinte.

« - Ce... Harry... Je... »

Perdue, effrayée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Avait-elle répondu à ce baiser parce qu'elle en avait envie ou bien dans un instinct de survie ?

« - Je dois y aller. »

En quelques secondes, il avait brisé l'amitié qu'il avait essayée de retrouver.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Le temps d'apprendre

**SIXIÈME** **CHAPITRE**

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire seizième anniversaire vingtième siècle o/ Et bonne année à vous tous Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et à ceux qui suivent l'histoire :D J'aime avoir ce genre d'alerte. Je commence la nouvelle année avec l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui concernera cette fois-ci les maraudeurs.

* * *

 **adenoide -** C'est beaucoup chacun pour sois et ça le sera encore longtemps ! Munin est effectivement difficile à comprendre, mais elle est assez complexe comme personnage et sa relation avec Harry l'est encore plus. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, mais en même temps ses vieux instincts d'esclave restent ancrés en elle. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir d'en avoir une à chaque chapitre 3

* * *

« - A ce soir Mune. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Depuis ce baiser, elle se contentait de l'éviter, l'observant de loin. Charlie affirmait qu'elle cherchait seulement à mieux le connaître. Et si elle avait l'air de jouer les stalkeuses c'était qu'elle ne savait pas faire autrement. La montre à gousset lui indiquait qu'il était en retard, pourtant il prit son temps en la glissant dans sa poche. Dans l'espoir qu'elle lui répondit. Il se retourna, il sentait sa présence. Elle attendait qu'il parte. Harry se renfrogna et claqua brutalement la porte, n'entendant pas l'ancienne esclave.

« - A ce soir Harry. »

Square Grimmauld était désormais une demeure jugée de seconde zone dans un quartier méprisé de Londres magiques. Ici se regroupaient les cracmols, les sangs-mêlés qui étaient mal vus du gouvernement et les créatures magiques qui étaient chassées. On ne posait pas de question, c'était la règle d'or de ce quartier. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Malgré l'heure matinale, le quartier était déjà animé. Sa jolie voisine une fée des bois lui envoya un baiser auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil. Même s'il n'avait aucun attrait pour Saule et ne voyait en elle que des feuilles d'automnes, il avait rapidement appris qu'il ne fallait jamais vexée une fée des bois. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue pour être hors de l'interdiction de transplanage et dans un pop sonore partit chez Fenrir.

« - Tu es en retard. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Harry se contenta de hausser des épaules.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Fenrir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?- Aujourd'hui je t'emmène dans le monde magique. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de découvrir autre chose que ton quartier pouilleux où tu vis. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais retint de faire un commentaire acerbe. Il avait appris à ses dépends que Fenrir était du genre à cogner pour apprendre ce qu'il nommait le respect.

« - Nous allons commencer par demander la réouverture de ton compte à Gringotts et puis faire quelques achats. Tu feras tout ce que je te dis. Tout. Tu m'entends ? Sinon Munin en pâtira. »

Le visage du survivant pâlit. C'était la première fois que Fenrir menaçait Munin directement. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, mais à demi-mot, quand Harry avait essayé d'aider un esclave à prendre à la fuite. Il savait très bien ce dont Fenrir était capable et le pire, c'était qu'il penserait qu'il agirait pour le bien de Munin.

« - Je suivrais les consignes. » Souffla Harry.

Il restait néanmoins méfiant. Les habitants du quartier de Square Grimmauld n'allaient jamais là-bas. Préférant fréquenter le monde moldu que le monde magique la plupart du temps. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas un monde pour eux. Un monde où l'horreur était devenue un spectacle.

* * *

Le chemin de traverse n'était plus. C'était désormais une grande avenue, où des calèches étaient tirées par des pégases, des sombrals et même des licornes. Il eut un haut de cœur en voyant ces pauvres créatures brisées.

« - Par ici. »

Les petites boutiques serrées de son époque avaient été remplacés par de grands magasins qui lui faisaient penser au monde moldu. A la différence que la magie animait les vitrines de certaines et que des esclaves étaient mis en vitrines dans d'autres... Il sentait les regards curieux se posaient sur lui.

« - Rabat ta capuche, tu attires trop les regards. »

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot. Profitant que son visage soit désormais caché pour observer plus attentivement le monde. La première fois qu'il avait découvert le chemin de traverse il n'avait cessé d'être émerveillé, mais cette fois-ci c'était tout le contraire. Il se figea brusquement. Une petite fille était traînée dans la rue. Elle avait beau hurlé, mais on ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'allée des embrumes. Là-bas il pourrait les arrêter et aider la fille. Il suffirait qu'il échappe à la surveillance de Fenrir, une simple excuse.

« - Cesse d'y penser. »

Fenrir avait arrêter Harry par le bras.

« - Si tu vas à la rencontre de cette esclave, Munin en pâtira. » Il ajoutât plus doucement. « Elle finira probablement dans une maison close, mais si tu essaies de la libérer, elle finira à l'arène ou pire. »

Il était persuadé du bien fondait de ses allégations. D'une pression, il indiqua à Harry qu'il devait le suivre. Les regards curieux commençaient à s'attarder sur eux. Il le suivit jusqu'à la bande Gringotts. Un goût amer dans la bouche persistait.

En apparence, Gringotts était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en ces lieux. Il y avait toujours le même poème gravé à l'entrée, le même marbre, les mêmes comptoirs, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre gobelins. Seulement des sorciers aux visages souriants et aimables.

« - Où sont passés les gobelins ? » Murmura Harry.

Fenrir l'avait préparé sur de nombreux sujets, mais pas sur la disparition des gobelins.

« - Les gobelins ? Ils ont tous disparu après la seconde guerre contre les gobelins. On suppose qu'ils sont morts, mais avec ce genre de créatures on ne sait jamais... »

Les gobelins ne lui avaient jamais été sympathiques. Pourtant, ils manquaient à Harry en cet instant. Ils dirigèrent vers un comptoir. Harry baissa la tête et resta en retrait tendit que Fenrir parlait de son ton impérieux.

« - Le compte de Monsieur Potter doit être réouvert. »

Le parchemin de l'employé se mit à émettre un petit bruit agaçant. Derrière son comptoir le sorcier perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait.

« - C'est hum, un compte fermé depuis... quelques siècles.  
\- Oui, je sais. Ouvrez-le. »

Il n'était pas le genre de personne à donner d'explication. Après tout il était l'héritier des Malfoy.

« - Il me faudrait »

Fenrir commençait à s'agacer. Il jetât la clé devant le type.

« - Voilà la clé. Maintenant ouvrez-moi ce compte avant que je vous fasse envoyez aux arènes. »

Il exigeait et on obéissait. Il ne devait pas en être autrement.

* * *

« - Lâche moi ! Anne ! Lâche moi ! »

Du bout de ses doigts squelettiques, il tirait Munin par l'oreille l'entraînant à travers les couloirs du manoir.

« - Tu dois lui parler jeune demoiselle. Tu dois t'expliquer avec lui. »

Selon l'Ankhou, agir comme un adulte c'était aller voir Harry et parler avec lui au sujet de son baiser. Baiser auquel elle avait répondu, mais qui l'avait terrifiée.

« - Il va arriver et tu vas lui parler. Tu n'as pas les choix. »

Elle chercha à échapper à sa prise, mais il la resserra un peu plus l'empêchant de s'y échapper. Il la traîna comme ça jusque dans le hall.

« - Bien. Tu attends que Harry soit là. Et tu t'expliques. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut, mais Munin savait qu'il n'était pas bien loin. Qu'il pourrait revenir à tout moment si elle avait le malheur de revenir sur ses pas. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa tomber sur les marches et attendit Harry. Selon Anne, il arrivera d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il ait tort, mais non. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry était là, avec ses nombreux paquets dans les bras. Il lui jetât un regard surpris, puis quand il vit qu'elle ne s'enfuyait pas, il lui adressa un sourire.

« - T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
\- Anne m'a traînée ici. Une envie de shopping ?»

Il jetât un regard à ses sacs et les laissa tomber par terre et eut un petit rire.

« - Ouais. Il paraît qu'il faut que je change de vêtements. J'aurais aimé t'acheter des vêtements pour toi, mais Fenrir a tout choisi. »

Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle et haussa des épaules. Elle était contente qu'il ait pensé à elle. Elle savait qu'il était sincère.

« - C'est pas grave, tu as pensé à moi, c'est ce qui importe. »

Elle savait que c'était le moment qu'elle devait lui parler, mais elle en était incapable. Harry semblait le comprendre, il laissa ses sacs et partit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Tu m'en veux toujours pour... »

Elle haussa des épaules.

« - Non, pas vraiment, enfin je sais pas. »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. C'était étrange, c'était un de ces moments où elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

« - Anne voulait qu'on en parle, mais sinon on peut faire comme si rien n'était, c'est bien aussi non ?  
\- Ouais c'est bien.  
\- Mais plus de baiser...  
\- Plus de baiser. »

Elle ajoutât avec un petit sourire amusé.

« - Sauf si je change d'avis. »

S'il était surpris, Harry ne montrât rien. Il se contenta de passer son bras autour de sa taille et la serrer contre lui.

« - Allez viens, on va ranger tous tes magnifiques vêtements. »

Il grimaça à l'idée des vêtements que Fenrir avait obligé de prendre. C'était des vêtements exubérants, grandiloquents et colorés. Des vêtements qui n'étaient ni confortables, ni pratiques. Il faudrait qu'il cherche dans les affaires de Sirius ou de son frère. Il devrait bien rester quelque chose... Enfin si les siècles avaient préservé les vêtements.

« - Tu sais quoi, cette demeure doit être remplie de vêtement d'une autre époque, mais bien mieux que les quelques robes que Fenrir m'a donné pour toi. »

Elle se releva les yeux brillants.

« - Tu crois qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose ? »

* * *

Harry applaudit quand il la vit tournoyait dans sa robe colorée. Par un miracle et grâce à l'aide de Regulus, ils avaient trouvé des anciennes malles de vêtements que la magie avait préservé. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre pioché dans des tenues des Black à travers les différentes générations.

« - Ma chère cousine Bellatrix étoufferait de rage de te voir dans sa robe préférée, mais elle te va bien. Heureusement qu'elle est bien trop occupée à essayer d'aider son cher maître depuis l'au-delà que d'observer ce que tu fais de ses robes. »

Munin adressa un clin d'œil à Regulus. Elle évitait de lui répondre directement devant Harry. Il tenait à ce que son identité reste secrète et une parole malheureuse était si vite arrivée. La plupart des vêtements qu'avait trouvé Harry venaient de Sirius et Regulus. Ils étaient un peu trop grands, mais cela ferait l'affaire. C'était ce qui se rapprochaient le plus de son époque et étaient bien plus confortables que ces affreux vêtements de style nouveau. La jeune femme cessa brusquement de tournoyer pour faire face à Harry.

« - C'est vrai qu'on s'est connu durant des siècles ? »

Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps, qu'ils se rejoignaient dans leurs rêves, ils avaient même un rêveur attitraient à leur rêve : Charlie. Mais maintenant que sa mission était terminée, ce dernier passait son temps à chasser les bonbons et à dormir dans un coin de la maison. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler plus que cela, si ce n'était des parties de poker.

« - Je t'avais dit que je te raconterais tout. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un antique fauteuil qui gémit sous le traitement qu'elle lui faisait subir.

« - Alors raconte moi. »

Elle remonta ses jambes et fixa de ses grands yeux Harry. Regulus s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds, comprenant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue.

« - La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je devais avoir... je ne sais plus. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que tu étais là, c'était vague au début. Je me souviens surtout de mes rêves quand j'allais de prison en prisons. Tu étais là avant, mais... Ce n'est pas aussi précis. Quand je dormais tu étais mon seul répit. Je crois que si je n'ai pas perdu l'espoir, c'est grâce à toi. Tu venais, nuit après nuit. Tu me parlais de tes journées, tu semblais être désespérée, ça me permettait d'oublier mes malheurs. J'ai appris à te connaître. A t'apprécier.

\- Tu me décris comme une fille déprimante. »

Il partit dans un éclat de rire et secoua la tête.

« - Non, tu étais tout sauf déprimante. Tu étais la seule chose qui représentait l'être humain à travers les siècles. »

Elle joua avec ses doigts nerveusement.

« - Mais je n'ai pas des siècles, comment est-ce que j'ai pu te rejoindre toutes ces nuits alors ?  
\- Je sais pas... »

Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'était qu'un songe. Rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle existait bien. Pourtant elle l'avait rejoint chaque nuit dans ses rêves.

« - Faudrait demander à Charlie, il pourrait peut-être nous expliquer.  
\- S'il pouvait s'exprimer autrement que par des gestes. »

Elle eut un petit rire et haussa des épaules.

« - L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant. »

Anne avait raison. Cela devait être son destin de faire sa connaissance.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :) On retombe un peu dans des longueurs, mais l'aventure va bientôt revenir !


	7. Oublie-moi

**SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE  
**

* * *

Bienvenue à ceux qui suivent la fic ou l'ont misent en favoris o/  
 **  
adenoide** \- Les Malfoy restent toujours dans les traditions haha x) Enfin surtout quand cela les arrange !

* * *

Une année était passée depuis son éveil. Son travail était de faire un enfer la vie de Lord Voldemort qui avait refusé de laisser sa place. Ce n'était pas toujours plaisant, il devait parfois faire du mal, il a même une fois dû tuer. La femme qui était morte de sa main était une plaie pour ce monde, c'était un bien, pourtant il se surprenait à regretter son geste. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser, il avait des missions et il les exécutait. Il appréciait son travail, c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus du métier d'auror de son époque. Il avait récolté de nouvelles cicatrices, mais il s'y était fait. Munin les appréciait. Elle disait que cela lui apportait un charme.

« - Joyeux anniversaire d'éveil ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Après des mois à s'être tournés autour, à des baisers volés, ils s'étaient décidés de sortir ensemble.

« - Je t'ai fais un super gâteau. C'est Tales qui m'a donné la recette. »

N'en pouvant plus de rester enfermer, Munin s'était mise à sortir dans le quartier. Puis dans le monde moldu. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle l'avait fait sans rien dire à Harry, sachant parfaitement sa réaction à ce sujet et cela n'avait pas raté... C'était leur plus grosse dispute. Il avait finalement mené la Brigade sur une fausse piste à son sujet et aujourd'hui elle était officiellement morte pour le gouvernement. Désormais, elle avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler une vie normale. Si ce n'était qu'elle voyait les morts, leur parler et pouvait faire de nombreuses choses avec eux.  
Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva pour mieux la faire tournoyer.

« - Bon anniversaire d'éveil ptite chouette. »

* * *

Tout était parfait dans sa vie. Tout. Si elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Dans son esprit, sa vie avait commencé quand elle avait une dizaine d'année et qu'elle devenait esclave. Maintenant qu'Harry était à ses côtés, sa vie était plus simple, plus belle, plus parfaite. Elle aimait prononcer ce mot, le faire claquer dans sa bouche. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Plus selon lui, selon Anne aussi, mais elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Un an qu'il était éveillé. Du bout du doigt elle suivit la recette de cuisine que Tales lui avait donné et expliqué étape par étape. Elle lui ferait un parfait gâteau d'anniversaire d'éveil.

« - Bonjour Munin. »

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Fenrir arrivait. Elle n'osa pas se retourner. Elle s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas s'empêcher de trembler. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Il l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il se mit à suivre les cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau. Elles étaient moins visibles, elle pourrait les cacher, mais elle s'y était faite.

« - Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Face à lui, elle restait l'ancienne Munin. La fille qui n'était rien qu'une esclave. Rien d'autre. Il ne cessait de lui caressait le visage, les cheveux. Ses mains glissaient parfois plus bas, mais ne s'attardaient jamais. Son cœur s'arrêtait à chaque fois. Le souffle venait à lui manquer. Elle savait qu'elle devait réagir, qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais elle en était incapable.

« - Je vais me marier, mais avant... J'aimerais qu'on redevienne proche toi et moi. » Il l'attrapa par le menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Harry aurait de gros problèmes si on savait sur ses activités. Tu pourrais dire que l'on pourrait remonter vers moi, mais je serais faire en sorte que non et ça tu le sais. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle voudrait reculer, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus en arrière. Elle pourrait tout perdre.

« - Tu sais ce que je veux. »

* * *

« - Joyeux anniversaire d'éveil ! »

Elle sauta au cou d'Harry et l'embrassa espérant effacer le baiser de Fenrir. Elle avait cédé à son chantage pour le protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était revenu après toutes ces années. Il ne lui avait pas donné de raisons. Elle espérait que ce soit la dernière fois. Harry la prit par la taille et la fit tournoyer. Il allait se marier avec Danaé, il n'aurait pas de raison de revenir. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à tout oublier.

* * *

Elle semblait plonger dans son livre, mais ses lèvres remuantes trahissaient la réalité elle parlait avec l'esprit de la demeure. Refusant de donner le nom à Harry. Il avait remarqué qu'elle parlait de plus en plus avec lui. Même quand il était là désormais, à ses côtés.

« - Mune ? »

Elle sursauta et leva vers lui un regard inquiet. Elle avait souvent ce regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle étira ses lèvres dans ce faux sourire. Elle lui échappait, elle s'éloignait de lui et il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne connaissait même pas la raison.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. »

* * *

Elle embrassa tendrement Harry sur la joue et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se mit alors à décompter lentement afin de s'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Il posait des questions de plus en plus pressante. Il le savait et elle allait le perdre.

« - Tu devras cesser de me parler en sa présence Regulus. Harry n'est pas un idiot ! »

Elle se retourna et jetât un regard furieux au mort. Il prit tout d'abord un air penaud, mais rapidement chassé par la colère.

« - Si tu veux je peux cesser de te parler tout simplement, ça serait plus simple. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Reg était le seul qui savait pour les venues de Fenrir. Le seul a qui elle pouvait en parler.

« - Reg... Je suis désolée. Mais... S'il savait que Fenrir venait, il... »

Reg l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« - Si jamais il arrivait durant une des visites de cette gargouille de Malefoy je te jure que je te préviendrais pour te laisser le temps d'échapper.  
\- Merci. »

Elle avait la gorge serrée. Mentir à Harry la répugnait, mais elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Qu'il lui reprocherait d'avoir cédé au chantage. Fenrir lui gâcherait la vie jusqu'au bout. 

* * *

Les visites de Fenrir étaient devenues régulières. Au début ce n'était qu'une dans le mois, mais aujourd'hui il venait une fois par semaine, parfois même plus. C'était toujours la même chose. Il arrivait, lui rappelait le chantage et elle devait se soumettre à ce qu'il voulait. Parfois il voulait simplement sa compagnie. Ils prenaient le thé, discutaient. D'autres fois c'était plus physique. Elle détestait tous les rendez-vous quel qu'ils soient.

« - Je t'ai ramené des biscuits. Tes préférés.  
\- Je te remercie. »

Elle jetât un regard sans vie au paquet de biscuits qu'il lui tendait. Elle les détestait tout ce qui contenait de la fleur d'oranger, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait les aimer, car cela plaisait à Fenrir.

« - Ils iront parfaitement avec le thé. »

Elle avait préparé du thé dans l'espoir qu'il se contente d'une tasse de thé et rien d'autre. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil et arrangea sa robe afin de ne pas paraître trop désirable. Cependant, Fenrir n'était pas de cet avis. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira de telle sorte qu'elle n'eut d'autres choix que de s'installer sur ses genoux. Doucement il embrassa sa joue et laissa courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Harry est là. »

Ce n'était qu'un bref chuchotement. Regulus avait tenu sa promesse, mais il était trop tard. Fenrir la retenait maintenant serré contre lui. L'embrassant avec passion, ses mains cherchant à faire glisser sa robe. Figée d'horreur par la scène qu'Harry allait découvrir, elle était incapable de se défendre ou même de montrer son dégoût.

« - Mune ! J'ai pu revenir plus tôt ! »

Le sourire de Harry disparut quand il vit la scène. Fenrir se détacha de la jeune femme avec morgue et adressa un sourire moqueur.

« - Eh bien. Je pense qu'il était temps que tu le découvres.  
\- Mune... Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Mais... Dis quelque chose ! »

Elle en était incapable de bouger. Fenrir serra Munin un peu plus contre lui, un sourire fier sur les lèvres, persuadés qu'il avait gagné. Le visage de Harry était fermé.

« - Bien. Je vois. Tu avais ma confiance, mais si c'est Fenrir que tu aimes, tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui. Je ne veux plus te voir quand je serais de retour. »

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Tout son corps tremblait sous la rage qu'il habitait. Elle l'avait trahi ! Elle s'était jouée des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Peut-être même qu'elle était une espionne de Fenrir. 

* * *

Fenrir avait promis qu'il reviendrait la chercher dans quelques heures. Il devait faire des préparatifs. Après tout aux yeux des autorités elle était morte et si Danaé la retrouvait, elle la tuerait sans aucun doute. Il en était hors de question pour Munin. Elle avait toujours le gallion que lui avait donné Ben. Il pourrait lui permettre de s'enfuir. Elle regroupa ses quelques affaires dans un sac.

« - Tu t'en vas alors ? »

Regulus la regardait depuis le pas de la porte.

« - Tu vas me manquer. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Toi aussi, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.  
\- Et Harry ? »

Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait perdu sa confiance. Il avait perdu la sienne. Il avait suffi de quelques secondes pour qu'il soit persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse de Fenrir. Lui qui affirmait la connaître depuis des siècles avait probablement menti.

« - Il m'a demandé de partir. C'est ce que je vais faire.  
\- Il était en colère tu sais, c'est juste- M'en fous.- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête !  
\- Je ne pars pas sur un coup de tête. Il a pensé que je l'ai trahis, mais... Il. C'est lui qui m'a trahis. »

Elle attrapa son sac à dos et le mis sur son épaule.

« - Tu me manqueras Regulus. »  
Elle fit tourner les chiffres du gallion. 

* * *

« - Munin ? »

Elle n'allait pas répondre. Bien entendu. Peut-être même qu'elle était partie faire un tour dans le quartier une fois que Fenrir serait partit. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, il s'était encore une fois laissé emporté. Il avait rapidement regretté ses paroles. Il devait avoir une raison. Il essayait de voir la scène d'un œil neutre, il ne lui semblait pas que Munin réponde aux avances de Fenrir. Elle était comme figée.

« - Où est-elle ?! »

Fenrir déboula furieux dans le hall et attrapa Harry par le col. Il était plus grand que lui et n'eut pas de mal à le soulever au-dessus du sol. De la pointe des pieds il chercha la sol qui se dérobait sous lui.

« - Je ne me répèterai pas de nouveau, où, est, t-elle ? »

Harry se dégagea et envoya bouler Fenrir.

« - Elle est censée être avec toi. Je pensais que tu allais l'emporter pour vivre votre amour comme tu l'entends. » Cracha Harry avec mépris.  
Fenrir eut un petit ricanement.

« - Donc tu ne sais pas. Tu n'avais qu'une esclave à ton service. Qu'une esclave. Et tu as réussi à la laisser s'enfuir.- TU étais avec elle. TU es le dernier à l'avoir vu. »

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Ni l'un, ni l'autre acceptant de perdre. Finalement, Fenrir soupira.

« - Demain soit à l'heure et quand elle reviendra. Tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire. »

S'il la retrouve. Il quittera le pays avec elle. Lord Voldemort n'aura qu'à régner et lui aura sa fin heureuse. Comme dans les contes de fée.

« - Oui. »

Jamais Fenrir pourra poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle. 


	8. Les elfes mafieux

**HUITIÈME** **CHAPITRE**

* * *

Bienvenue au nouveau lecteur-suiveur o/ Désolée j'ai perdu ton pseudo, j'aurais voulu faire plus personnel...

* * *

Harry repoussa les livres et poussa un soupire. Patmol, le démon de compagnie qu'il avait adopté lui jetât un regard sombre.

« - Tu ne devrais pas abandonner aussi vite. »

Le survivant leva un sourcil et jetât un regard moqueur au surata. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il cherchait dans les livres, qu'il parcourait les bibliothèques. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Patmol. Le démon avait été abandonné par son précédent maître et n'avait plus le cœur à rien, au point que ses pouvoirs avaient disparus. Au contacte d'Harry ils revenaient lentement, tel que la légimencie qui s'était révélé plus d'une fois utile. Patmol déposa les livres sous les yeux d'Harry.

« - Allez continue ta lecture. Si on trouve un moyen de contacter Bey, je suis sûre qu'on pourra la retrouver. »

Bey avait disparu en même temps que Munin. Cela avait surpris Harry, il les avait vus se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait suivi l'ancienne esclave.

« - Sinon tu pourrais voir avec la mafia des elfes de maisons. Je les ai vus plusieurs fois dans le grenier. Bon ils sont en lien avec le club des banshees et je n'approuve pas vraiment leur méthode de pendre les gens pour faire acroisser leur population. C'est vrai quoi, les mandragores n'ont pas besoin de pendus pour naître, si ? Et  
\- Attend ! Attend, tu viens de parler de qui ? »

Encore une fois Patmol s'était emporté dans de sombres explications, mais Harry avait retenu une chose : des elfes de maisons, espèce soit disant disparue, étaient venus dans ce manoir, malgrés les protections, plusieurs fois même et formaient désormais une mafia.  
« - Le club des banshees ? Tu sais ce sont les mandragores qui veulent être reconnues comme espèce  
\- Avant le club des banshees. Le coupa Harry. Les elfes de maisons, ils viennent ici ?  
\- Oh oui ! A ce qu'ils m'ont dit cela fait deeeees siècles qu'ils font leurs réunions ici. C'est une certaine Hermione Granguer  
\- Granger  
\- Rho laisse-moi raconter ! Je disais donc une certaine Hermione Granguer, à moins que ça soit Ron Granguer...  
\- Weasley. Ron se nommait Wealsey.  
\- C'est pas forcément tes amis morts hein ! Je suis certains que c'est Granguer. Si tu ne veux pas que je raconte mon histoire je me tais. »

Harry lui jetât un regard furieux. Il était persuadé qu'il parlait de Ron et Hermione. Son instinct lui hurlait littéralement que c'était eux.

« - Continue. Je ne dirais plus rien... » Grogna Harry.

Patmol eut un petit sourire satisfait et reprit ses explications.

« - Bref, des Granguer leur ont donné la possibilité de se réunir dans le grenier. Ici, là où y a des tas de têtes d'elfes empaillées, c'est assez morbide si tu veux mon avis. Tu devrais leur demander.  
\- Et... quand est leur prochaine réunion ?  
\- Je crois qu'elle est dans une dizaine de jours, ils se réunissent tous les sept du mois. »

Une dizaine de jours... Cela n'aurait pas pu être le soir même comme dans les histoires où tout était si simple ? Il allait devoir encore attendre une dizaine de jours. * * * Depuis la disparition de Munin, Fenrir était tout simplement odieux. Il envoyait Harry dans des missions suicides, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il tenait à ce qu'Harry revienne ou non. Il le tenait responsable de la disparition de la jeune femme. Cela faisait avancer la cause, plus que jamais. Chaque soir, Harry revenait éreintait. Il n'avait pas le droit au moindre jour de repos. Parfois, même la nuit ne lui appartenait pas. Le temps semblait long à Harry. Il avait l'impression que le temps de la réunion ne viendrait jamais. Nuit après nuit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter dans le grenier dans l'espoir de voir les elfes de maisons apparaître. Patmol l'accompagnait toujours et chaque nuit il répétait la même chose.

« - Ce n'est pas ce soir Harry. »

Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres. Les nuits s'enchaînaient et finalement, le jour de la réunion arriva. Harry avait jeté l'artefact qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Fenrir et était parti sans demander son reste et surtout sans rencontrer cet imbécile qui lui servait de chef. Patmol faisait de grands bonds dans tous les sens quand il arriva.

« - J'ai failli attendre ! » Siffla-t-il agacé. « Tu n'aurais pas pu arriver plus tôt ? Ils sont là ! Ils t'attendent ! Oh bien entendu j'ai parlé de toi, sinon ils se seraient enfuis, mais grâce à moi, ils t'attendent avec des petits gâteaux. En plus ils sont super bons. »

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de retirer sa cape.

« - Emmène moi à eux. »

Patmol balança sa queue fourchue et bondit que l'épaule de Harry le guidant d'une voix vibrante de fierté vers le grenier. Quand Patmol lui indiqua une armoire dont derrière les portes se cachaient un escalier Harry remarqua qu'il n'était jamais monté jusqu'au grenier. C'était un grand étage, éclairé pas de nombreuses bougies. Des elfes de maisons en haut de formes, chapeaux melon, cravates foulard, jupons ou encore kilts. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait des elfes de maisons élégants. D'autant plus que ces derniers fumaient la pipe et buvait du thé le petit doigt en l'air.

« - Sir Potter ! Ravis de vous voir. Prenez donc un siège. Nous étions en pleine discussions sur cette charmante jeune femme que vous cherchez justement. »

L'elfle avait une petite voix fluette. Il tapota le siège jusqu'à ses côtés. Harry secoua la tête.

« - Je dois retrouver Munin. Dites- moi où elle est.  
\- Tut tut. Vous ne pourrez pas la retrouver ce soir. Et les elfes aiment parler d'eux, vous ne voudriez pas nous vexer n'est-ce pas Harry ? - Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas être impoli. » Sa voix sonnait fausse à ses propres oreilles.

Harry eut un sourire faux, il avait appris avec le temps à prendre sur lui et devoir faire face aux contrariétés. Il prit place sur le siège que le premier elfe n'avait cessé de tapoter avec un sourire bienveillant. On lui tendit une tasse de thé et un triton au gingembre.

« - On m'a dit que les elfes de maisons avaient disparu.  
\- Oh non, vos bons amis, Hermione et Ron Granger nous ont montré comment être libre. Ils nous ont appris la liberté. Nous avons appris à survivre parmi ceux qui étaient des mécréants. Nous avons appris à agir dans l'ombre. »  
Harry croqua dans son biscuit. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'idée que Ron avait pris le nom d'Hermione. Un autre elfe prit la suite de l'histoire.

« - Nous avons créé la mafia des elfes de maisons. Nous agissons pour le bien et contre Lord Voldemort. Tout comme vous.  
\- Nous pensons que nous pouvons travailler ensemble. Même que nous devrions travailler ensemble. C'est pour cela que nous sommes prêts à vous mener à votre demoiselle.  
\- Elle est à Poudlard. Prenez ce ticket pour le Poudlard express, mais prenez garde.  
\- Poudlard n'est plus le château que vous connaissez et méfiez-vous des habitants que vous rencontrerez.  
\- Bien. Notre réunion commune est terminée. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt. »

C'était l'indication qu'il était temps pour Harry de s'en aller. Il remercia chaleureusement les elfes de maisons et attrapa le billet qu'ils avaient déposé sur la table. Le départ était pour le lendemain. Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'il était... Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais il prit conscience qu'il avait jusque là qu'au fond de lui l'espoir que Poudlard n'avait jamais changé avait persisté jusqu'à cet instant.

* * *

Il avait regroupé ses affaires dans un sac à dos qu'il avait balancé sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin que de peu de choses quelques vêtements, de l'or et surtout toute une réserve d'armes en tout genre. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter les confiseries préférées de Munin, ainsi que sa peluche chouette. Assis sur son épaule, Patmol balançait sa queue fourchue nerveusement.

« - Alors... On va revoir cette fille ? »

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il avait peur qu'Harry l'abandonne à son tour. Une fois qu'il aurait Munin, aurait-il encore vraiment besoin de ce pauvre Patmol ?

« - Elle va t'adorer. J'en suis sûr. Tu crois que... »

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une prairie irlandaise. Rien ne laissait à penser que le Poudlard express passait par ici. Il sortit sa montre à gousset. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Il avait peur de s'être trompé d'endroit, mais le billet était sûre de lui. Dessus était inscrit : CROIS MOI PAR MERLIN ! TU ES AU BON ENDROIT.

« - Les majuscules c'est pas obligatoire... » Grogna Patmol qui se sentait personnellement agressé à chaque fois que quelqu'un levait le ton.

Harry eut un petit ricanement, mais qui cessa bien vite quand il entendit le bruit d'un train. Surpris il leva la tête et chercha d'où est-ce qu'il venait. Une voix surgit de l'au-delà.

« - POUDLAAAAAAAAAAARD EXPREEEEEEEEEEEEES. Préparez vous à montez ! »

Patmol qui n'était pas très courageux partit se cacher dans la capuche d'Harry, il rabattit ses oreilles pointues pour qu'elles ne dépassent pas. Harry regarda autour, pas de Poudlard express, mais les sons se firent plus présents. Puis ce fut les odeurs. Le train avait une odeur très particulière, une odeur de nostalgie, qui le plongeait dans de vieux souvenirs. Puis vint la vue. Peu à peu autour de lui se formait le wagon. Le toucher apparut en dernier. Sous ses pieds il sentait les roulements du Poudlard express s'en allant à tout allure.

« - Ticket sviou plaît. »

Un contrôleur de tout violet vêtu se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur de la gomme qu'il mâchait. Harry tendit le ticket au contrôleur, indiquant mentalement à Patmol de ne surtout pas quitter sa capuche. Si certains considérés les suratas comme des êtres ayant des droits et des devoirs, la plupart du temps c'était surtout les devoirs qui étaient pris en considération. Le contrôleur ne jetât qu'un bref regard vide, digne d'un véracrasse.

« - Bon voyage. Allez où il y a de la place. »

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour trouver un compartiment où était assis une vieille femme en train de tricoter paisiblement. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« - Bien le bonjour Monsieur Potter. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer sa cape et prendre garde que Patmol restait caché.

« - Il n'est pas très polie de ne pas répondre.  
\- Vous me connaissez, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je ne salue jamais un ennemi. »

La femme eut un petit rire.

« - On m'appelle Hestia. Je suis la directrice de Poudlard. Munin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard quand il entendit le prénom de son amie.

« - C'est amusant cette manière de voyager avec le Poudlard express vous ne trouvez pas ? Il voyage à travers le monde entier et vous emmène là où vous voulez, quand vous voulez. » Elle sortit un petit sablier. « Je pense que nous serons arrivés dans une vingtaine de minutes. Munin vous manque-t-elle ? »

Elle semblait bien curieuse pour une étrangère. Patmol, caché sous la cape, le mordilla doucement pour le mettre en garde. Il avait lu quelque chose dans l'esprit de cette femme qui lui déplaisait.

« - Je suis là pour la retrouver et... si elle veut bien de moi. Et bien, nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra.  
\- Je vois, je vois... »

Elle eut un triste sourire et tapota affectueusement la main d'Harry.

« - Je tiens à vous prévenir Harry, Munin, n'a plus... toute sa tête. N'ayez pas trop d'attente. Pouvez-vous tenir cette pelote de laine ? »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le babillage incessant de Hestia tendit qu'Harry servait de porteur de pelote. Il était bien plus choqué par les paroles de la vieille dame qu'il ne le montrait. Il ne répondait que par monosyllabe, parfois un peu plus, mais jamais plus d'une phrase.

« - Ah! Nous arrivons ! »

Autour d'eux le train était en train de disparaître. Le roulis se faisait moins présent, les odeurs, les sons, tout disparaissait pour autre chose. Pour quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

Les elfes avaient raison. Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'il connaissait.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine à Poudlard !


	9. Poudlard

**NEUVIEME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Merci à Kaori Jade, momshp, Angie Riddle Snape Potter et liloupovitch de suivre l'histoire ! Ainsi qu'à ceux que j'aurais peut-être oubliés ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant.

 **adenoide -** Heyyy tu m'avais manquée ! Nous sommes dans la cinquième dimension *musique de la série*

* * *

Les tableaux qui couvraient les murs de Poudlard avaient disparu. L'école n'était plus qu'un bâtiment mort. Autrefois, elle était pleine de vie, avec les armures que Peeves hantait, les tableaux qui vous donnait la mauvaise direction, les fantômes que vous deviez éviter de traverser. Tout cela n'était plus. Le Poudlard qu'il connaissait avait disparu.

« - Je vais vous montrer votre chambre Monsieur Potter, vous avez été installé dans le château. Mais vous pourrez prendre place dans l'un des villages autour du château. »

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête. Hestia semblait penser qu'il allait rester. Que c'était une évidence, mais en cet instant, la seule chose qui lui important, c'était de retrouver Munin.

« - Où est-elle ? »

Hestia leva les sourcils. Elle semblait être agacée par cette question, mais après avoir pincé les lèvres, elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'est pas... Au cours des mois, elle a perdu peu à peu la raison. Il faut que vous y prépariez. »

Les habitants du château se retournaient sur eux. Certains murmuraient même en pointant du doigt Harry, mais il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il se contentait de suivre Hestia qui l'entraînait vers ce qui était autrefois le bureau de Dumbledore.

« - Nid de cafard. » Elle jetât un regard désolé à Harry. « Nous ne savons pas comment changer ce maudit mot de passe. »

La gargouille fit un pas de côté. Au moins cela n'avait pas changé. Hestia fit un pas sur le côté et invita Harry à monter.

« - La porte est ouverte. Je ne vous suis pas, elle est... Il vaut mieux que je ne la rencontre pas. »

Il la remercia et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Patmol se décida enfin de sortir de la capuche.

« - Elle cache quelque chose, je le sens, mais ce qu'elle dit au sujet de Munin, elle pense que c'est... vrai.  
\- Bien, il est temps de voir... »

Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte du bout du pied. Patmol était repartit se cachait dans les replis de sa cape.

« - Munin ? »

Personne ne répondit. Il pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était désormais vide lui aussi. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la pièce qu'il connaissait. Il avança silencieusement. Était-ce un piège ? Est-ce que l'on s'était moqué de lui ?

« - Mun »

Il fut coupé, quelque chose venait de tomber sur lui. Il évita facilement le premier coup de poing de la jeune fille, mais il ne vit pas venir le coup de pied qu'elle lui donna. Elle était animée d'une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« - Munin ! C'est moi ! »

Il la plaqua au sol, mais ses yeux avaient changé. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était... quelqu'un d'autre. C'était son corps, mais quelqu'un d'autre était en elle. Elle se figea brusquement et son regard changea. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« - Harry. Hey.  
\- Hey. »

Il la relâcha et l'aida à se relever. Elle ressemblait à la fille qu'il aimait, ses cheveux étaient bien plus long, elle avait de nouvelles cicatrices et était bien plus sûre d'elle.

« - Tu m'as manqué Harry. »

La claque partit brutalement. Il ne la vit pas venir. Ni même le baiser qui suivi.

« - Je te devais l'un et l'autre. »

Il se frotta la joue. Elle n'était pas la même, ce n'était plus la Munin qu'il connaissait, mais elle était loin d'être folle comme Hestia ne cessait de lui répéter. Patmol sortit avec précaution de sa capuche.

« - Elle est pas aussi jolie que tu le dis ! »

Munin eut un petit rire tout en remontant un chignon négligé. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua de la suivre.

« - Ton nouvel ami n'est pas très poli. Tient monte sur cette échelle et après il faut que tu avances à quatre pattes sous la bibliothèque jusqu'à mon repaire. »

Elle jetât un coup d'œil derrière elle nerveux et le suivit. Une fois en haut, elle retira l'échelle afin que personne ne puisse les suivre. Le repaire de Muninétait un cocon douillet dans lequel se mélangeait armes, objets magiques en tout genre, confiseries et livres. C'était coloré et confortable. D'épais tapis duveteux recouvraient le sol et de gros coussins invitant à s'affaler.

« - Désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça. Ces imbéciles m'ont condamnée à mort, car je ne suis plus utile et Godric et un peu... » Elle roula des yeux. « Taper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Tu vois le genre... Merci Bey. »

Bey tirait des tasses de thé sur un bouclier en bois qui servait désormais de table.

« - Quand tu dis Godric, c'est...  
\- Gryffondor yep. Il est très fier de toi d'ailleurs. Enfin ce type est fier de tous les élèves qui passent par sa maison, même les imbéciles. Je préfère Rowena, elle a plus de recule par rapport aux élèves qui ont fréquenté sa maison. »

Elle était bien plus bavarde qu'avant au sujet de son don. Avant elle n'en parlait qu'à demi-mots et préférait clore rapidement le sujet. Tendit que là, elle s'en exprimait librement tout en servant le thé et des petits gâteaux comme si c'est la chose la plus normal qu'il soit.

« - On ne m'a pas dit que tu es condamnée à... mort. » Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux et eut un petit rire moqueur.

« - Harry ! Réfléchis un peu ! Tu es l'élu, le sauveur et tous ces stupides surnoms qu'ils te donnent. Et tu es venu pour me chercher. Il n'allait pas te dire : « hey super tu es venu chercher ta copine, mais au fait, on va la tuer, car elle ose nous tenir tête, mais on reste poto quand même hein ? Tu vas nous aider ? » La stupidité n'empêche pas la fourberie. »

Elle tendit une tasse de thé à Harry. Du bout des doigts, il suivit la fissure. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que les retrouvailles avec Munin se passeraient de cette manière. On lui dit qu'elle est folle, puis elle lui saute dessus et maintenant il découvre que les gens veulent sa mort.

« - Alors, pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas partie. »

Elle poussa un grognement.

« - Je peux pas. Les passages qui permettaient de s'enfuir de Poudlard sont sois surveillés, soit condamnés ou bien faut utiliser la magie... Et tu connais mes magnifiques capacités en magie.  
\- Mun. »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, mais il la retira prestement quand il la vit se raidir. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Sa joie de le revoir était peut-être simplement l'espoir qu'il représentait pour elle de s'enfuir. Elle dut voir sa déception, car elle attrapa doucement sa main et la serra.

« - Ne le prend pas mal Harry. J'ai perdu l'habitude des contactes physiques. Ici, faut se méfier de tout et...  
\- Et si tu me racontais ? J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« - Bien plus que tu ne le crois. » Elle se laissa aller contre un coussin. « J'ai fait la connaissance de Ben la veille de ton éveil. Il m'a dit que le jour où j'aurais besoin de lui, il suffirait que je l'utilise pour l'appeler. Quand... Il était hors de question que je finisse ma vie avec Fenrir. J'ai donc fait appel à eux. Au début tout était beau. Ils se montraient charmant. Ils m'ont appris à me battre et j'ai eu le malheur de leur faire confiance. J'ai fini par leur révéler mon don. Je me suis alors mise à travailler pour eux. Ça semblait sans importance, mais... J'ai été naïve. Ces gens sont des fanatiques. On doit vivre selon leur règle, la magie doit être comme ils le désirent et si tu brises un des commandements. Tu es tué. Ils ne sont pas mieux que Lord Voldemort. Ils veulent détruire le monde que l'on connaît pour imposer leur vision à eux. Ben est le premier à avoir compris. Il a réussi à s'enfuir. Il nous attend. On peut sauver le monde Harry.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas sauver le monde ? Et si je veux juste qu'on vive ensemble toi et moi. Qu'on abandonne tout le monde, tout ça et...  
\- C'est trop tard. »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« - C'est trop tard... Ils ne vont pas nous laisser partir. Et puis si ce n'est pas eux, ça sera Fenrir ou même Lord Voldemort. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un.  
\- Alors quoi ? »

Harry commençait à être agacé. C'était simple pourtant, il suffisait qu'ils s'en aillent. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais s'ils le voulaient, ils le pourraient. Il attrapa Munin par les épaules et lui obligea à lui faire face.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? Hum ?  
\- Réaliser cette foutue prophétie. Nous allons tuer Lord Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. »

Il la lâcha et se laissa tomber. Vivre une vie normale, était-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Il avait été enfermé des siècles dans un tombeau de glace à cause de cette prophétie. Parce qu'il était soit disant l'élu.

« - Et après ?  
\- Et bien vu qu'il nous faut Excalibur pour tuer Lord Voldemort selon la légende tu deviendras roi. »

* * *

Harry était devenu professeur à Poudlard. Devant les habitants du château il se montrait, charmant, avenant et leur plus fidèle allié. On lui faisait difficilement confiance, comme à tous les nouveaux arrivants, mais on aimait l'exhiber et lui rappeler qu'il était l'élu. Cela l'agaçait, pourtant il se taisait et subissait tout cela pour Munin. Tant qu'il jouait le jeu, ils oubliaient d'exécuter la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus que secondaire. Il faisait mine de n'avoir plus qu'un vague attendrissement pour cette pauvre esseulée qui avait perdu la raison et les geôliers de Munin étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'elle.

De son côté, Munin cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir de Poudlard. Elle était aidée de Fred et George qu'elle avait réussi contacter de l'au-delà. Les deux frères se faisaient un plaisir de lui révéler toutes les frasques de la jeunesse d'Harry et d'en inventer certaines aussi. Poudlard s'était étendu à plusieurs kilomètres, allant jusqu'à absorber Pré-au-Lard qui formait l'un des trois villages qui entouraient le château.

L'un donnait des leçons et l'autre farfouillait dans les livres et passer ses journées à contacter les morts dans l'espoir d'avoir un plan. Mais le soir, ils avaient le droit à deux heures rien qu'à eux. Deux heures avant que cela ne devienne étrange aux yeux des autres.

Assise en tailleur, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans son éternelle chignon négligé. Avec son nez plongé dans le livre, elle ne cessait de lui rappeler Hermione.

« - Hey ptite chouette, tout va bien ? »  
Elle lui tendit une lettre et soupira.

« - Ben vient de m'envoyer ceci. »

Harry se raidit. Ben était un sujet de dispute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance à ce point.

« - C'est un plan. Un plan pour s'enfuir.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'il t'a fait parvenir ça ? »

Elle lui indiqua le livre.

« - La lettre était cachée dans ce livre.  
\- Il n'aurait pas pu te le dire avant ? Quand vous étiez ensemble ? Et s'il voyait vraiment l'avenir, comment se fait-il qu'il ne te l'a pas dit plus tôt ?  
\- Fred et George avaient raison à ton sujet, tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets.  
\- Je me soucie juste de toi ! S'ils voient que tu essaies de t'enfuir, ils vont te tuer !  
\- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient m'inviter à prendre le thé. MERCI Sherlock je le sais très bien. Fais lui confiance. Fais moi confiance. Et... arrête de bouder ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Elle attrapa un oreiller et l'envoya sur Harry. Puis un second, ainsi qu'un troisième.

« - C'est ce soir que je pars. A toi de voir si tu me suis ou non. Et je n'hésiterai pas à t'abandonnai et tuer ce chauve sans nez sans toi s'il le faut. »

* * *

La semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre, car pas d'accès à internet. La semaine du premier février vous aurez donc deux chapitres ! :D N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :3 Je note toutes vos remarques pour mes prochaines fics 3

A bientôt !


	10. La fuite

**DIXIEME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Comme promis cette semaine il y a deux chapitres :)

* * *

« - Cette fille est vraiment dingue Harry. Tu ne devrais pas la suivre. Reste ici et sois leur héros. Harry. Je t'en prie. »

Patmol s'accrochait misérablement au pantalon d'Harry. Il poussa un petit cri aiguë quand Munin l'attrapa par la queue.

« - Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux suratas ici ? Ils les font en rôtis, en méchouis ou même en ragoût. Et après ils les mangent. Ils pensent que cela récupère leur pouvoir, tu tiens vraiment à rester ici ? »

Le petit démon déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Risquer de devenir un hamburger sur patte ou suivre Munin qui était indéniablement dingue.

« - Et j'ai des bonbons. T'en veux ? »

Il tendit une patte crochue et attrapa les bonbons qu'elle lui tendait avant de les engouffrer dans sa bouche et rugir de contentement.

« - Approche Mun. »

Harry l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa, avant de tracer sur son visage du bout des doigts des runes de protections.

« - Ca gratte...  
\- Bouge pas, l'encre est en train de sécher. Tourne toi. »

La magie de cette époque n'était pas vraiment comme la sienne. Elle avait évolué et puisé dans la magie ancienne. L'usage des runes sur les êtres vivant en faisait partie.

« - T'es sûr que cela va changer quelque chose.  
\- Tu m'obliges à faire confiance à une lettre que Ben aurait écrit il y a des mois. Alors fais moi confiance au sujet de ces runes, elles m'ont plus d'une fois sauver ma vie. »

Elle claqua de la langue agacée.

« - Et si je te dis de courir et de t'enfuir. Tu le feras. D'accord ? »

Elle se retourna et lui jetât un regard de défis.

« - Ne pense pas que je vais t'abandonner si tu es en danger.  
\- Tu le feras. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

* * *

Harry lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et lui rabattit la capuche sur son visage. Ainsi vêtue, elle ressemblait à n'importe qui en cette nuit de Beltaine. Cette nuit, la lune était rouge sang, les démons sortiraient des profondeurs de l'enfer et les esprits malveillants joueraient des tours aux pauvres âmes innocentes qui auront le malheur de rencontrer leur route.

« - Ca va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Si vous êtes attrapés, je ne vous connais pas. Bei non plus.  
\- Je ne doute pas une seconde de ton courage Patmol. »

Le surata sentit qu'il devait se sentir offensé par la réplique d'Harry, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il se glissa silencieusement dans les replis de la cape tendit qu'ils quittaient pour la dernière fois le repaire de Munin. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides, tous étaient réunis dehors autour des grands bûchers autour desquels ils dansaient de folles farandoles.

« - Il paraît qu'une année ils ont fait brûler leurs prisonniers sur ces bûchers. » Marmonna sombrement Munin.

Elle sentit le regard d'Harry posait sur elle, mais il ne dit rien et lui fit de signe de continuer. Le plan de Ben était simple : utiliser un des bûchers comme porte de sortie. Il suffisait de balancer de la poudre de cheminette et de partir... ailleurs.

« - Et si la poudre ne marche pas ? Après tout, elle avait l'air... ancienne.  
\- Elle va marcher. »

Munin jetât un regard inquiet à Harry qui avançait d'un pas décidé. Contrairement à elle, il savait où il allait. Une fois dehors, il l'entraîna en direction des serres. Étonnement, ces dernières étaient toujours debout, devenant des écosystèmes à elles seules, mettant en danger la vie de toute créature qui osait s'approchait d'eux. Pourtant certains allumaient encore des feux non loin des serres. Dans un acte d'inconscience, de contrer le mauvais sort ou peut-être même un peu des deux. Personne ne fit attention à eux quand ils traversèrent le parc. Le visage de Munin était fermé, répugnée de voir tous ces visages souriants, riants et qui étaient prêts à la massacrer.

Quelque chose glissa contre sa cheville, elle sursauta et se retourna. C'était froid et gluant... Harry se retourna inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien. » Elle le poussa dans le dos. « Continue, cela ne devait être rien d'important. »

Elle fit tout de même appelle à Godric Gryffondor pour lui venir en aide. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils étaient danger. Sans attendre, le légendaire fondateur apparut à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils.

« - Pas très malin de se promener à côté d'un filet du diable. »

La remarque venait un peu trop tard.

« - Bouse. »

Devant eux les joyeux participants n'étaient plus que des cadavres étranglés sans vergognes par la plante. Certains corps avaient été abandonnés près du feu qui continuaient à brûler. Au loin ils entendaient les chants et les éclats de rire inconscients de la tragédie qui s'étaient déroulée.

« - Avance lentement vers le cercle de lumière Mune. Je te couvre. »

Munin sentit les lianes du filet du diable glissaient autour de ses pieds. Harry était plus prêt. Il avait plus de chance. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle le poussa quand elle vit une liane surgir de l'obscurité. Celle-ci ne put attraper le survivant, mais fit tomber sa baguette sur le sol. Prêt du feu, Harry était désormais à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Munin qui sentait la liane s'enroulaient autours de ses jambes.

« - Munin ! »

Harry était furieux. Sa baguette était hors de portée. Le filet du diable l'attendait dans l'obscurité. Un faux pas et ils étaient tous les deux morts.

« - Laisse moi faire. » Grogna Godric.

Jusque là, la plante n'avait pas pu faire grand mal à la jeune fille grâce aux runes peintes sur son corps, mais bientôt ça ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de donner son accord, elle se contenta de s'ouvrir à Godric et le laissa prendre possession de son corps. C'était une sensation étrange auquel elle n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer. Elle était conscience, mais elle n'était plus seule dans ce corps dont elle n'avait plus vraiment le contrôle. Elle sentait une énergie nouvelle la traversait, son esprit était remplit de connaissances qui n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était comme si elle était une étrangère dans son propre corps.

« - Je vais attirer l'attention du filet du diable et à cet instant tu prends la baguette et tu lances le sort. »

La voix de Munin était plus grave. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Harry hocha de la tête et se mit en position prêt à bondir pour saisir sa baguette. Le filet du diable était lent et avait perdu l'habitude de capturer des proies. Godric n'eut aucun mal de s'en dépêtrer. Il suffisait simplement de connaître les bons mouvements, mais cette science avait été oubliée avec le temps. La suite serait plus difficile. Munin n'avait pas sa force, encore moins sa carrure. Il avait l'impression d'être un poids plus.

« - Hey le calamar mort ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le filet du diable pour attirer l'attention de toute la plante. Il aurait pu se contenter de bondir dans le cercle de lumière, mais Harry devait récupérer cette baguette. Son insulte ne prit pas le temps de faire effet, toute la plante frémit et elle envoya toutes ces lianes en direction de Godric. Harry profita de cet assaut pour récupérer sa baguette.

« - LUMOS MAXIMA ! »

Les lianes qui étaient en train d'étouffer Godric se rétractèrent dans l'obscurité. Harry rattrapa le corps chancelant de Munin qui manqua de tomber par terre.

« - Merci mon brave. Je passe le premier. »

Il plongea la main dans la bourse d'Harry et jetât la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes.

« - Stohenge ! »

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'Harry utilisait de la poudre de cheminette ailleurs que dans une cheminée. Et c'était aussi la toute première fois qu'il sortait d'un dolmen et non d'une cheminée. Cela faisait beaucoup de première fois... Ben avait eu raison. Son plan avait parfaitement marché au grand agacement d'Harry qui n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance. Au moins ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

« - On a réussi... »

Munin était allongée sur le sol, épuisée. Bei était assis sur son ventre et s'amusait à taper dans ses mains joyeusement. Harry sourit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. C'était sa voix, c'était de nouveau elle.

« - Godric est parti ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Tu connais la suite des opérations ?  
\- Nop. Enfin si. »

Elle se releva, faisant tomber Bei qui partit protester auprès de Patmol qui s'était décidé de sortir de la cape d'Harry.

« - Il faut qu'on trouve Excalibur. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et poussa un lourd soupir. Trouver une épée légendaire, rien que ça...

« - Et tu as une idée de où est-ce qu'on pourra trouver cette épée. »

Elle attrapa son sac à dos et sortit un vieux carnet remplit de notes, schémas et pages arrachées de grimoires de Poudlard.

« - Cela fait des mois que je recherche cette épée. » Elle fit tourner les pages frénétiquement. « Je m'étais dit que si je trouvais l'épée, je pourrais peut-être trouver Merlin et qu'il... » Elle soupira. « qu'il me redonnerait mes pouvoirs.  
\- Merlin ? Quel est le lien avec Excalibur ?  
\- La légende dit qu'il est le gardien de l'épée... »

Patmol se mit à tirer sur la manche d'Harry pour faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'il avait faim et froid, mais le Survivant ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il était fasciné par la lueur qui émanait des runes de Munin. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait dessiné sur son visage, non, la lueur venait de ces cicatrices d'autrefois. C'était magnifique.

« - Voilà. »

Elle ouvrit le livre en deux pour mieux déplier le plan.

« - Il faut que l'on aille à Camelot. Là-bas ils nous diront où se trouve le rocher.  
\- Encore un plan de Ben ?  
\- FAUX ! C'est moi. »

Patmol bondit sur les genoux d'Harry.

« - C'est moi qui ait trouvé le plan. Cela mérite bien quelque chose ? Hein ?  
\- Ca fait quelques heures à peine qu'on a mangé tu sais...  
\- Je suis un démon moi ! J'ai au moins neuf repas par jour ! »

Harry soupira et sortit de son sac un sandwich.

« - Et comment va-t-on à Camelot ?  
\- Beurk des cornichons.  
\- Il ne faut pas que l'on soit repéré. Peut-être faire appel à la mafia des elfes.  
\- Je peux pas en avoir un sans cornichons ? Hein ?  
\- T'es sûre qu'ils soient de confiance ?  
\- Personne m'écoute hein ? C'est ça ? »

Munin haussa des épaules.

« - Je sais pas. Sinon on y va à la méthode moldue, mais je n'ai pas d'argent moldu, toi non plus. Y aller en stop risque d'être long...  
\- Okay. Je dégage mes cornichons moi-même. Tu les veux Bei ? »

Harry attrapa le plan et le tira vers lui.

« - Oops. »

Patmol venait de faire tomber le cornichon en plein sur l'Irlande. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'agacer, il se contenta d'envoyer au loin le cornichon d'un geste de la main.

« - Hey ! Bei le voulait.  
\- Okay. On va utiliser le réseau de mafia des elfes. Tu sais comment on les appel ?  
\- Je ne les ais jamais rencontrés moi... Peut-être que si on les appel comme un de ces esprits, genre Bloody Mary.  
\- Et si tu appelles un de leur mort ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« - Ça se fait pas de les invoquer sans les connaître. C'est comme appeler un inconnu et lui demander de venir chez toi pour qu'il t'aide, alors qu'il ne connaît rien de toi.  
\- Ouais je vois. »

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il n'avait pas l'air de voir vraiment ce dont elle parlait. Munin avait l'habitude que l'on ne comprenne pas son don.

« - C'est pas grave que tu comprennes pas. J'ai l'habitude.  
\- Moi je sais comment les contacter, mais ça va vous coûter plus qu'un sandwich.  
\- Ton estomac va te perdre Patmol. Comment on fait ? »


	11. Le retour des elfes

**ONZIEME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Faire appel aux elfes des maisons n'était pas bien difficile. Que Patmol concède à les aider, c'était autre chose... Il avait exigé pas moins un buffet à volonté. Chose qui n'était pas vraiment courant dans le monde magique, de toute manière ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Cela devrait clore l'affaire, mais Patmol était décidé. Il voulait son buffet à volonté.

« - A Camelot il y aura un buffet. »

Le surata lui jetât un regard méfiant. Il n'arrivait pas avoir confiance en Munin, à ses yeux, elle était folle et surtout avait osé les tirer lui et Harry de leur confort douillet.

« - Mais pour y aller nous devons faire appel à la mafia des elfes.  
\- Comment tu sais qu'il y a un buffet ? Cracha-t-il méfiant  
\- C'est historique. Leurs banquets sont considérés comme légendaires. »

Haussé sur l'épaule d'Harry, Patmol jetât un regard impérieux à la plaine qui s'étendaient devant eux. Il aimait être important. Il aimait qu'on ait besoin de lui. Il pourrait exiger qu'on le supplie s'il le voulait.

« - Vois les choses autrement. Veux-tu passer une autre nuit à la belle étoile ? » Demanda Harry moqueur.

Patmol déglutit difficilement. Ils n'avaient pas emporté de tente avec eux. Ils n'avaient eut ni le temps, ni ne pouvaient se permettre d'en prendre une. Ils avaient donc dormi à même le sol avec la voie lactée pour toute couverture. Bien qu'il avait pu se blottir dans la cape, un bon matelas et un oreiller lui manquait. Ainsi que quatre murs et un toit.

« - Et à Camelot on pourra dormir ? »

Ni Munin, ni Harry ne prirent la peine de répondre, se contentant de continuer à tracer leur chemin.

« - Fait juste appel aux elfes et on leur demandera qu'ils nous aident à trouver un endroit confortable où dormir, okay ? »

Quand il s'agissait de négocier avec Patmol, c'était Harry qui devait s'en charger. Il savait trouver les mots. Finalement le surata poussa un soupire.

« - Okay, okay. Je vais leur envoyer un message. Bougez pas. Faut que je me concentre. » Il jetât un regard agacé à Munin. « Toi tourne-toi ! Tu me déconcentres ! Allez allez ! »

Les lèvres pincées, Munin obéit. Elle n'aimait pas toutes les simagrées qu'imposer Patmol. Cet imbécile aimait jouer les petits chefs. Elle croisa les bras et regarda l'horizon au loin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Juste au cas où... Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui demande de se tourner, craignant toujours une attaque dans le dos. Les pattes en l'air, Patmol marmonnait des mots inaudibles et qui n'avaient probablement aucun sens. Il se mit à sauter sur le crâne d'Harry et entama une gigue endiablée.

« - C'est bon ? Tu as finit de prendre mon crâne pour une piste de danse ?  
\- Je me concentrheuuuuuuuuuuu !  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. En quel honneur laissez-vous danser un démon sur votre tête ? »

Miss Sibil en personne était devant eux. Elle ôta son haut de forme et fit une révérence à laquelle Munin répondit avec maladresse. D'un geste rageur, Harry fit tomber Patmol.

« - Patmol, vous avez encore joué de votre pouvoir. Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. Ainsi que de votre délicieuse compagne dont on ne cesse de me dire le plus grand bien. Est-ce vrai que vous parlez aux morts miss ?  
\- Humpf. »

Avant la mort de son maître, rare étaient ceux au courant de son don et la plupart étaient morts. Aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que tout l'empire magique avait eu vent de son fameux don. L'elfe lui jetât un regard songeur et reporta son attention sur Harry.

« - J'ai cru comprendre que vous demandez notre aide. Pourquoi ne pas en parlez autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui.

« - Si vous voulez, mais nous n'avons rien pour ici.  
\- Prenez ma main. Vous aussi miss. Patmol et Bei accrochez vous bien je vous prie. »

La peau de l'elfe de maison était toute douce et sentait la rose, comme celle d'une vieille dame. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Une vieille dame avec de grandes oreilles et un indéniable sens de la mode.

* * *

Ce qui ne devait être un thé s'était finalement transformé en invitation à dîner, puis à passer la semaine dans le cottage de Miss Sibil. Elle était prête à les emmener à Camelot et leur fournir tout ce qui leur sera utile pour la suite de leur quête. En échange Munin se devait de passer ses journées à contacter les morts, se renseignant de tout et de rien pour la mafia des elfes. Elle avait appris à ne pas poser de question, ni même à chercher de liens. Elle se contentait de le faire.

Harry était assis dans son lit, feuilletant d'un œil fatigué les notes de Munin au sujet de Camelot. Retrouver un semblant de confort sans avoir l'impression d'être tout le temps surveillé était agréable.

« - Harry ? »

Munin passa la tête par la porte et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il fallait que l'un d'entre eux se décidait à venir. La journée ils n'avaient pas le temps de se retrouver, si ce n'était pendant les repas et encore. Et la nuit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait venir. Il tapota le lit.

« - Tu veux venir ? »

Il remarqua alors qu'elle était en pyjama. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Elle prit place à ses côtés, un peu gênée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Il remarqua qu'elle avait vernis ses ongles de pieds dans différentes couleurs.

« - C'est Sybil qui m'a filé du vernis. Parait que ça fait plus fille. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« - J'ai bien essayé sur les mains, mais ça ne tient pas et  
\- Tu veux rester ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ici. Enfin pas dans cette maison, mais cette nuit, avec moi et hum. Enfin cette nuit et les autres si tu veux y a de la place et tout dans le lit. » Il se renfrogna. « Et ailleurs dans le lit hein. »

Il se sentait stupide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout cela. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« - Ça me dérange pas de partager ton lit. Pour cette nuit et pour les autres. »

* * *

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit ? » Demanda Patmol d'une voix glaciale.

Harry se releva, le drap glissa révélant l'absence d'habits. Patmol poussa un cri.

« - ARGH ! Nudité ! »

Munin poussa un gémissement dans son sommeille, s'éveillant lentement. Attrapant un coussin, Harry l'envoya sur le surata qui s'envola prestement en pestant.

« - Quechquichepache ? »

Elle se tourna vers Harry, lui jetant un regard ensommeillé. Il la trouvait tout simplement adorable. Du bout des doigts, il retira les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage encore à moitié endormi.

« - Rien. Juste cet imbécile de Patmol qui a décidé de venir je ne sais pour quelle raison.  
\- Félicitation. Tu vas être bientôt marié. »

Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva, tirant le drap sur elle pour se cacher pudiquement.

« - Hier tu ne cachais pas tout ça. S'amusa Harry. Et pourquoi tu parles de mariage ?  
\- Félicitatiooooooooon. »

Sibil pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau sur lequel était posé une énorme théière, des scones, du beurre, de la confiture et tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit déjeuner royal.

« - Quand est-ce qu'aura lieu l'heureux événement ? »

Munin poussa un petit soupire, tendit qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Tout le monde semblait être au courant de quelque chose, sauf lui.

« - Et bien de votre mariage ! »

L'elfe posa le plateau le lit et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

« - Nous ne sommes plus à votre époque de dépravés Harry. Aujourd'hui ce que vous venez de faire doit se conclure par un mariage.  
\- Bei, passe moi mon pyjama. »

Le rêveur tira les vêtements sur le sol pour les apporter à son amie. Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais Munin le pinça discrètement sous les draps.

« - Nous devons d'abord nous occuper de retrouver Excalibur. Et de tuer Lord Voldemort. Nous verrons plus tard pour le mariage. »

Sibil plissa les yeux et leur jetât un regard méfiant. Elle ne la croyait pas.

« - Nous avons un marché. » Insista Munin.

L'elfe poussa un soupire et s'en alla en marmonnant qu'ils allaient avoir une vie de dépravation et qu'il faudrait qu'ils se marient à tout prix. La jeune femme attrapa un scone et mordit dedans à pleine dent. Harry n'avait plus vraiment faim. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aimait Munin, c'était évident, mais cette histoire de mariage ? Cela lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se laissa aller dans les coussins. Munin se pencha vers lui et murmura doucement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Maintenant que je suis libre, je ne compte pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il lui jetât un regard blessé.

« - Hey. Ça veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Mais dans cette société une femme appartient à son père, puis à son mari. Et ça c'est quand elle est considérée comme une femme libre... »

Patmol eut un petit raclement de gorge. Elle lui jetât un regard sombre et lui fit signe de partir. Le démon s'offusqua, mais pour la première fois l'écouta. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt.

« - Toi aussi Bei. Et éloignez Sibil de la porte je vous prie. Je dois avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry. »

Les deux s'en allèrent, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupée à observer le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait en se rhabillant. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« - Tu comptes avoir cette discussion nu ou bien tu comptes t'habiller ? »

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas Munin parfois. Cette discussion semblait tout à coup être la chose la plus importante au monde. Plus importante qu'Excalibure même. Il attrapa au vol les vêtements qu'elle lui balançait.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je sois habillé ? »

Munin croisa les bras agacée.

« - Cette conversation est importante pour moi. Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur cette époque. »

Il prit tout son temps pour s'habiller. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à cette conversation, il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire. Pourtant toute chose à une fin. Munin l'attendait patiemment, ce qui n'était pas de son habitude, grignotant paisiblement son petit déjeuner. Elle lui tendit un toast à la marmelade.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu peux aimer ça... »

Il attrapa le toast et la remercia du bout des lèvres, méfiant.

« - Harry. Je sais que tu me connais depuis des siècles, que tu espères quelque chose pour notre... avenir. Mais... » Elle inspira doucement. « Il n'y aura pas de notre avenir. Il n'y aura jamais de nous. Je suis enfin une femme libre et il est hors de question que j'appartienne à qui que ce soit, même à toi. »

Le toast avait un goût de carton dans sa bouche. Était-elle en train de le quitter de nouveau ? Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son genou.

« - Je ne veux pas que nous soyons amis. Je veux juste... » Elle haussa des épaules. « Tu vois une relation comme des amoureux, mais sans avoir besoin de vivre ensemble, d'être tout le temps ensemble...  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Ne me mens pas. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Sa voix était froide.

« - Okay je ne te comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal de vouloir être avec toi ? De fonder une famille et ce genre de choses que font tout le monde.  
\- Tu avais raison, cette conversation était stupide.  
\- Munin ? »

Elle s'était levée. Abandonnant le petit déjeuner. Harry sauta hors du lit, renversant le plateau pour lui courir après. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« - Munin. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
\- Rien. Je dois me changer. »

Il l'obligea à faire un demi-tour pour lui faire face.

« - Munin. » Grogna-t-il menaçant.

Elle se détacha de lui d'un geste sec.

« - Le Destin n'écoute jamais nos désirs. Va te préparer. On part. On a déjà perdu trop de temps. »

Elle savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, changeant brutalement d'humeur.

« - Munin. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?  
\- Quelque chose que personne ne voudrais savoir. » Murmura-t-elle doucement. « Je pensais pouvoir te le dire, mais... Ankhou avait raison. Tu ne dois pas savoir. »

Il se figea et la laissa partir avec le secret de sa mort prochaine. Elle se retourna et lui fit signe de partir se préparer.

« - Patmol ? »

Le surata apparut silencieusement sur son épaule.

« - Découvre ce qu'elle sait. »

Il était décidé à ce que plus personne n'ait de secret pour lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez o/ A la semaine prochaine :)


	12. Camelot

**DOUZIEME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire !

* * *

Miss Sibil fut surprise de leur départ et regretta de ne pas pouvoir utiliser un peu plus longtemps les pouvoirs de Munin. Un marché était un marché cependant et un carrosse tirait par des sombrales les attendaient devant la porte. Après de trop brefs adieux au goût de tout le monde, le carrosse s'en alla. Un silence pesant régnait. Munin ne cessait de chercher le regard d'Harry. Lui faisait mine d'admirer la vue, avec une envie de soutirer par la force les informations à Munin. Patmol cherchait dans l'esprit de Munin quel était ce fameux secret, mais il découvrit avec déception qu'il y avait une partie de l'esprit de la jeune femme qui lui était tout simplement inaccessible. Enfin il y avait Charlie qui mangeait des chocogrenouilles en chantonnant.

« - Je sais que tu boudes Harry. »

Il roula des yeux et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se renfrogna et lui donna un petit coup de pied.

« - Tu pourrais répondre au moins. »

Agacé, il se décida à se tourner vers elle.

« - C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on ait une conversation. C'est toi qui ne veut pas vivre ta vie avec moi. C'est toi enfin qui a décidé de me cacher des choses. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Il l'avait blessée. Il voulut se raviser, mais retourna à la contemplation du paysage qui était gris, terne et tout bonnement ennuyeux. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

« - Tu as bien des secrets. Comme Patmol qui essaie de lire dans mon esprit. »

Elle trouva les mots qui le firent se retourner. Il jura entre ses dents tendit que Patmol, se faisait tout petit, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne.

« - Anne. Tu sais l'Ankhou. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Il m'a dit bien des choses.  
\- Trop de choses à voir ton air. »

Il sentait qu'elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour autant. Il ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui.

« - Je ne sais pas quand ça sera la prochaine fois qu'on fera ça, donc même si je t'en veux, viens. »

Elle eut un petit sourire, teinté de tristesse, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine tendit qu'il la serra contre lui. Elle aspira son odeur et poussa un petit soupire d'aise qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Il voulait simplement vivre une vie paisible avec sa petite chouette, rien d'autre.

* * *

Le carrosse roula toute la journée, puis toute nuit, puis une partie de la journée suivante. Il aurait pu arriver au bout de quelques heures, mais il roulait très lentement. Une roue eut le malheur de casser, oh qu'ils ont apprécié cette roue qui cassent et qui leur donna plus de temps. Ils avaient mis de côté leurs différends pour profiter du temps qu'ils avaient pour eux. Patmol et Charlie se faisaient discrets, la plupart du temps ils s'installaient à la place du cocher qui était vide.

Toute chose avec une fin. Leur relation, ce trajet, leur vie qui serait bien plus courte qu'ils ne le pensent. Le carrosse s'arrêta devant ce qui était autrefois Camelot. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui faisait face au temps, ce n'était plus que des ruines. Ce soir le temps remontera son cours et les fêtes d'autrefois seront de retour.

Harry tendit une main pour aider Munin à descendre. Elle aurait été tentée de jeter un regard narquois, comme si elle avait besoin qu'on l'aide à descendre. Pourtant elle attrapa cette main, simplement pour pouvoir sentir un peu plus son contacte. D'un pas léger, elle sauta hors du carrosse. Sa main dans la sienne.

« - Aujourd'hui est votre dernière journée en paix. » Professa l'Ankhou aux côtés de Munin.

Elle pâlit, mais garda le silence au sujet. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry l'interrogeait. Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un pâle sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me caches petite chouette ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu fonder de famille. Mais pour toi j'aurais pu. Pour un de tes sourires je serais prête à défier le monde entier et te défier toi aussi si nécessaire. »

* * *

La journée était passée encore une fois bien trop vite. Le temps avait toujours tendance à filer quand on voulait le garder entre ses mains. Harry n'avait plus cherché à découvrir le secret de Munin, comprenant qu'il passerait peut-être ses dernières heures avec elle. Ils avaient fini par s'allonger dans l'herbe en regardant les nuages et parlant d'un futur qu'ils ne verraient jamais. Sous leurs yeux, le château surgit de ses ruines. La magie opéra en quelques instants dans le silence le plus total. La musique éclata brusquement, les lumières éclairèrent les alentours, la vie était là. Elle n'avait jamais cessé. Munin attrapa la main d'Harry. C'était peut-être la dernière fois.

« - Si nous ne sortons pas de ce lieu avant le lever du jour. Alors nous mourrons. » Rappela-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Et nous serons maudit à tout jamais.  
\- Nous sommes déjà maudits ptite chouette. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à survivre une nuit encore. Ce n'est pas ce soir que je saluerai Anne. »

Munin eut un petit rire et ils s'en allèrent en direction du château. Leurs habits simples devinrent majestueux dès l'instant où ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux. Ils devenaient à leur tour habitants de ce château.

« - Tu es superbe ainsi. »

Elle baissa le regard sur sa robe blanche qui mettait en valeur son teint.

« - J'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment digne pour pouvoir trouver le roi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu comptes trouver le roi en personne ? N'est-il pas mort ?  
\- Arthur est mort oui... Mais un autre roi réside en ces lieux, bien que la seule qui dirige ce royaume soit Guenièvre. »

Elle attrapa une coupe d'hydromel qui avait été laissé à l'abandon et y trempa les lèvres pour se donner un genre.

« - Mais on ne peut lui demander. »

Elle le fit boire à sa coupe, l'impatience brillait dans son regard. Elle voulait lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en scène. Juste pour le garder un peu plus longtemps rien que pour elle. Il joua le jeu. Posant ses mains sur les siennes et but avidement à la coupe. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais il bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« - Dans cette soirée éternelle, Guenièvre dirige ailleurs dans un autre château d'une main de fer. Elle cherchait elle aussi l'épée, mais elle est morte. »

Harry prit la coupe des mains de Munin. Un éclat particulier avait capturé son attention. Sous le pouce il sentit le blason d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais il ne pouvait le voir. Soudainement il sentit le métal brûlait sous ses doigts, il jetât la coupe loin de lui. Munin ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un du regard.

« - Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé directement ? Souffla Harry. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite. Elle avait la même expression que quand elle était en train de communiquer avec les morts. Il lui toucha le bras, elle sursauta et il vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans leur monde.

« - Je me demandais quand tu me la poserais. Camelot a été construit autour du rocher dans lequel l'épée a été plantée : Excalibure. A la mort d'Arthur, tous racontent que l'épée aurait été rendue à la dame du lac. Mais les morts m'ont dit que  
\- Seigneur Lancelot ! »

Elle avait repris la conversation comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, mais de nouveau elle s'interrompait. Son regard n'était pas perdue dans le monde des morts cette fois-ci, elle était fascinée par un jeune homme brun en armure qui s'en allait d'un pas furieux. Il était suivit de près par ce qui devait être un serviteur au vu de sa livrée. Sans dire un mot, Munin partit à la poursuite du chevalier et du serviteur. Harry n'eut d'autres choix de la suivre.

« - Munin ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras. Agacé de cette habitude de ne rien lui dire ou bien qu'une fois les événements avaient eut lieu. Elle se dégagea le bras rapidement, suivant du regard ceux qu'elle poursuivait.

« - On va les perdre imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce que  
\- On est une équipe ou non ? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en train de perdre un temps précieux, mais il n'avait pas d'inquiétude sur le fait qu'ils retrouveraient les deux hommes. La jeune femme voulu partir de nouveaux, mais il l'attrapa. Furieuse, elle essaya d'écraser le pied d'Harry.

« - Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! »

Si elle avait prêté un peu attention à lui au lieu de la quête, elle aurait vu qu'Harry avait jeté un sort de pistage. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, commençant à être agacé par l'attitude de Munin.

« - Est-ce que l'on est une équipe ou non ? »

Les traits de Munin se froncèrent, puis s'adoucirent. Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait vexé une fois de plus. Elle lui fit face, la colère et l'inquiétude s'entremêlant dans son regard.

« - Bien sûr. Nous sommes une équipe, mais  
\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Il doutait d'elle. L'inquiétude prit le dessus sur la colère, elle laissa aller son visage contre le torse d'Harry. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit la blessure qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans son cœur. Elle l'avait blessé la première.

« - Je n'ai pas l'habitude des vivants Harry. Mais tu es le seul être avec un cœur encore battant auquel j'ai accordé ma confiance de toute ma vie. »

Il se sentait rassurer par les propos de sa tendre, mais la blessure était toujours présente. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il l'attendait. Elle leva vers lui une mine inquiète.

« - Peut-on les poursuivre ? Sans eux on »

Elle se tut. Elle vit le visage d'Harry tressaillir. Elle n'avait pas prononcé les mots qu'il fallait. Lui faire confiance. Elle baissa la tête. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

« - Lancelot est mort, mais son esprit est emprisonné ici. Il est contre le roi qui vit dans ce château. Il pourrait nous aider à récupérer l'épée, je comptais lui proposer en échange la liberté de son âme. Il pourra ainsi retrouver celle qu'il aime. »

Elle chuchotait d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans les propos de Munin. Elle cherchait à le convaincre, à le ramener à leur quête. Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. Il relâcha sa prise pour lui attraper la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

« - Alors réunissons les et concluant cette quête.  
\- Oui. »

Elle avait murmuré prestement sa réponse avant de tourner la tête pour qu'il ne puisse voir l'éclat dans son regard. Elle voyait sa mort approchait avec la fin de la quête. C'était sans issue. Elle en voulait à l'Ankhou de lui avoir dit. Soit disant pour se faire à l'idée. La mort n'était pas une fin, personne n'était mieux placé qu'elle pour le savoir, mais il ne serait plus dans le même monde. Et elle n'aurait pas le droit de perdre la vie pour le rejoindre. Sa destinée continuerait plus loin.

« - Si un jour nous nous perdons de vus, je te promets que je ferais tout pour te retrouver. »

La tristesse disparut dans son regard. Il avait vu juste, les secrets de Munin étaient toujours en lien avec la mort. Il glissa les doigts sur sa joue et l'attrapa par la main.

« - Il me reste une dernière chose à faire. Torrentibus semitam. »

Une luciole dorée s'échappa de sa baguette.

« - Partons à la recherche de ce fameux Lancelot. »

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Lancelot

**TREZIEME CHAPITRE**

* * *

L'éveil du héros arrive à la fin de sa publication ! Je vais bientôt commencer à publier une nouvelle fanfiction sous peu qui se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs. Cette fois-ci les chapitres seront publiés au fil de l'écriture. J'espère pouvoir avoir ainsi plus d'interactions avec les lecteurs et vraiment créer un lien lecteur / récit. Je vous en parlerai plus la semaine prochaine :)

Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire o/ Bienvenue à vous !

 **adenoide** \- C'est le dernier voyage pour tout le monde !

* * *

La luciole dorée filait à toute allure. Harry qui courait plus vite que Munin intima plusieurs fois au sortilège de ralentir. La figure de la jeune femme était devenue cramoisie, elle pouvait piquer un sprint, fuir sans soucis, se cacher, mais quand il s'agissait de poursuivre quelqu'un c'était une autre affaire. Un pas de travers dû à ses chaussures inconfortables lui tordit la cheville.

« - Je suis un poids mort. Va Harry. Poursuivis le et dis lui  
\- Hors de question. »

Il l'attrapa et la mit sur son dos.

« - Contrairement à toi, moi je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

C'était de bonne guerre, elle le savait très bien. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la cape que portait Harry. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur, se laissant porter. Elle ne fit même pas attention au chemin, il savait où il allait. Il aurait pu lui guérir la cheville d'un sortilège, elle l'avait déjà vu faire plusieurs fois. Mais il ne lui avait pas proposé. La douleur lancinante était le prix qu'il lui faisait payer pour sa trahison et le secret qu'elle tenait à garder.

« - Le château est magnifique. »

Elle leva le visage et observa d'un air absent les décors en posant le menton sur l'épaule d'Harry. L'endroit était décoré avec faste.

« - Mais ce n'est rien comparé à Poudlard à ton époque, non ? »

Ses mains se resserrent sur ces jambes pour confirmer ses dires. Elle eut un petit rire. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle le connaissait si bien. Le sortilège ralentit sa course, ils passèrent devant le serviteur qui était désœuvré et cherchait le chevalier. Il posa qu'un regard agacé sur l'étrange couple qu'ils formaient. La lueur s'arrêta devant un pan de mur.

« - Cela doit être un passage secret. »

Au moyen de sa baguette, Harry traça des glyphes dorés sur le mur. Les pierres se mirent à briller les uns après les autres à toute vitesse.

« - Ici.  
\- Attention ! » L'avertit Munin.

Le serviteur attiré par le bruit du sortilège était venu. Cette fois-ci il jetât un regard beaucoup plus intéressé et méfiant au couple. Il semblait sur le point de poser une question, mais d'un sort Harry le figea dans une moue surprise. Il appuya sur une pierre du bout de la baguette. Le passage s'ouvrit comme le chemin traverse, révélant un étroit couloir.

« - Je vais devoir te poser. Ça va aller ? »

Il ne proposa toujours pas de sort pour guérir sa cheville. Peut-être avait il oublié, peut-être ne voulait-il pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'osa pas demander à ce qu'il la soigne. Elle préféra boitiller en s'appuyant sur le mur et en serrant les dents cherchant à oublier sa douleur en scrutant sa route dans l'ombre.

« - Lumos. »

Il vit les traits pâles de Munin. Elle chercher à cacher la souffrance qui irradiait en elle. Il s'en voulut d'avoir chercher à la blesser.

« - Attend.  
\- Mais Lancelot. » Protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Sans attendre il s'agenouilla devant elle, attrapant avec douceur sa cheville, il fit glisser ses doigts, murmurant les mots nécessaires à la guérisons. Sa cheville se mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée.

« - Lancelot pouvait bien attendre cela, non ? »

Elle y consentit d'un sourire. Il effleura des lèvres la cheville de sa petite chouette avant de se redresser et de l'entraîner dans le couloir obscur.

* * *

Lancelot les attendait l'épée à la main. Il faisait face à son destin avec courage et férocité. En signe de paix, Munin leva les mains, mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis et était prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Il ne faisait pas confiance au chevalier.

« - Je vous en prie messire. Je sais comment vous pourrez retrouver Guenièvre. »

Lancelot lui jetât un regard outré.

« - J'ai faillis une première fois, mais jamais plus.  
\- Elle vous attend ! » S'écria Munin. « Elle vous attend. » Insista-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

D'un geste ferme, Harry repoussa Munin en arrière pour se mettre entre Lancelot et elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Mécontente, elle fit un pas en avant, mais Harry la repoussa de nouveau en arrière.

« - Vous êtes au courant de la malédiction. Tous les habitants le sont. Vous savez que chaque nuit le château se reforme et se détruit dès que le premier rayons de soleil le touche. Vous pourrez la rejoindre... Arthur vous offre sa bénédiction. »

Le chevalier eut un petit rire de mépris qui surpris Munin. Elle avait entendu bien des choses sur le chevalier blanc, sur sa grandeur d'âme et sa pureté. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir face à son mépris.

« - Même si nous avions la bénédiction d'Arthur. Je ne pourrais la retrouver, jamais.  
\- Il vous suffit de sentir le premier rayon de soleil sur votre peau. Je peux vous aider à le faire. Je vous le jure. »

Le mépris quitta enfin le visage de Lancelot. Il incarnait maintenant l'espoir personnifié. Harry resta néanmoins sur ses gardes et Munin dû franchement repousser son bras pour pouvoir face au chevalier. Harry était agacé qu'elle ne cesse de le confronter. Ne pouvait-elle pas se comporter comme il l'entendait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas l'écouter ? Il était bien plus entraîné qu'elle, il savait ce qu'il faisait contrairement à elle qui faisait face à la mort avec insolence.

« - Et je suppose que vous voulez quelque chose en échange.  
\- Dites nous où est Excalibure. Je sais qu'elle est cachée dans ce château. Dites le nous juste et nous  
\- Plus maintenant. Le roi de votre époque la voulait, il a cherché à la récupérer, mais il n'a pu. Il a donc emmener le rocher avec l'épée plantée dedans dans son château. »

La jeune femme pâlit et vacilla. Cela signifiait donc que Lord Voldemort avait l'épée ou tout du moins le rocher dans laquelle était plantée l'épée. Harry l'attrapa et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais comment nous pourrons récupérer cette épée. »

Elle n'osa pas le contredire, mais la forteresse de Lord Voldemort était connue pour être imprenable. Elle avait fait face à bien des attaques au cours des siècles, ses défenses s'accroissant à chacune d'entre elle.

« - Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre ?  
\- Rien. » Le chevalier eut un sourire sans éclat. « Je suppose que cela ne suffit pas pour que vous m'aidez à m'échapper.  
\- Une promesse et une promesse, suivez moi et faisons vite. Le temps a passé beaucoup plus vite que nous le pensons. »

L'Ankhou tapait du pied d'un air agacé. Lui qui ne prêtait aucune importance au temps d'habitude la pressait pour la première fois. Munin s'attendait presque à le voir sortir une montre pour regarder l'heure. D'un geste impérieux, elle leur fait signe de la suivre. A l'air hagard qu'elle avait, Harry comprit qu'elle avait un pied dans le monde des morts. Son pas était vif, mais parfois elle manquait un mur et plusieurs fois Harry dû la retenir pour qu'elle ne rentre pas dans une armure ou un des habitants des châteaux. Le chemin qu'ils faisaient ne disait rien à Harry. La musique était plus forte. Il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à les retenir. On se massait autour d'eux et bientôt Lancelot dû dégainer son épée et menacer les habitants du château pour qu'ils puissent avancer.

« - Sait-elle ce qu'elle fait ? On s'enfonce dans le château.  
\- Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Elle seule peut nous sauver de ce labyrinthe. »

Il espérait qu'un jour il arriverait à obtenir la même confiance de sa part. Le chemin changea brusquement, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils revenaient sur leur pas. Ce qui était le cas. Pourtant la porte apparut, s'éloignant d'eux à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Elle fit soudainement demi-tour, pour faire dos à la porte. De nouveau Lancelot protesta. De nouveau Harry le fit taire, réitérant l'entière confiance qu'il avait en elle.

Et puis l'air frais. Ils venaient de traverser ce qu'ils pensaient être un mur. Cela n'en était rien. La lune se couchait pour laisser place à son frère et char solaire.

« - Merci Anne. »

L'Ankhou lui fit un dernier signe et s'en alla. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lancelot qui se transforma en un millier de paillettes dorées s'élevant dans les airs.

« - Guenièvre ! »

Elle était là, les bras ouvert prête à la prendre dans les bras pour une étreinte attendue depuis bien trop longtemps. Arthur était là derrière elle, se tenant à l'écart, un peu gêné, un peu hésitant. Il leur donnait sa discrète bénédiction. Harry n'eut pas la chance de voir Lancelot enlacé sa bien aimée. Ni même Arthur qui se détourna du couple, pour faire un signe discret à Munin.

« - Harry ! »

Patmol vola en direction d'Harry suivit de prêt par Bey. L'un et l'autre avaient été laissé de côté pour cette mission.

« - Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit dans de temps ? » Lui reprocha le surata.

Patmol ne supportait pas l'abandon et puis, il devait avouer qu'il s'était franchement attaché à Harry. Bey plus discret sur sa joie se contenta de se laisser caresser sur le crâne par Munin. Il ne semblait pas si inquiet. Il savait que leur rêve était toujours présent. La jeune femme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle était épuisée après la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Ils s'installèrent dans le carrosse pour se reposer. La jeune femme se blottit contre Harry et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le carrosse s'en allait sur ordre d'Harry.

« - Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu donner d'ordre aux chevaux. Il ne répondit pas de suite. Tirant la cape sur son amie pour la recouvrir.

« - Nous allons voir quelqu'un qui nous ouvrira les portes de Lord Voldemort. »

Elle papillonna des yeux, elle voulut demander qui pourrait bien réussir ce miracle, mais elle s'endormait lentement. Harry caressa sa chevelure, le visage fermé, regrettant l'endroit où il allait l'emmené. Elle allait le haïr.

* * *

Il aurait aimé que la route dure plus longtemps, comme à l'aller. Cependant les elfes tenaient à récupérer leur carrosse et ils n'avaient plus le temps de se languir. La fin de la quête approchait. Munin était plongée dans un profond sommeille marqué du sceau de l'innocence. Elle ne se doutait en rien de ce qui allait se passait. Bey à ses côtés s'assurait qu'elle fasse de beaux rêves. Munin détestait qu'on interfère dans ses rêves, mais Harry avait demandé qu'il veille sur ses songes.

La carrosse s'arrêta devant les hautes grilles du manoir Malfoy. Fenrir les attendait en personne. Il souleva lentement Munin pour lui faire quitter ses genoux et sortit du carrosse pour faire face à son ancien employeur.

« - Eh bien Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais me voir un jour. »

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte du carrosse pour observer la belle endormie. Elle avait changé au cours des mois, ses traits de jeunes filles n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Fenrir l'en trouva que plus belle. Il constata que les cicatrices en forme de runes étaient toujours là. Elles ne disparaitront probablement jamais.

« - Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour. » Souffla-t-il.

Il claqua des doigts. Deux serviteurs apparurent à ses côtés silencieusement. Ce n'était pas du transplanage, c'était comme s'ils avaient été toujours là, retirant la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils portaient.

« - Emportaient la fille. Faites attention qu'elle ne s'éveille pas. Portez là dans ma chambre et faites attention que personne ne remarque sa présence. Surtout pas ma femme. »

Les deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent et s'exécutèrent. Laissant Harry et Fenrir seul se faisant face en chien de faïence.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! A la semaine prochaine :)


	14. Le contrat

**QUATORZIÈME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Hey ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire, qui l'ont mise en favorite et lu jusqu'au bout ! La semaine prochaine arrive le grand final, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous :)

La semaine dernière je vous parlais de ma prochaine fic, le début a été publié ! Elle se nomme 7 ème année et se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs. Si cela vous intéresse, il suffit de faire un tour sur mon profil.

* * *

« - Je suis désolée ma chère et tendre... »

Du bout des doigts, Fenrir caressa la joue de Munin. A ses côtés Harry se crispa et retient l'envie de lui casser le poignet. Il avait besoin de lui pour accéder au château de Lord Voldemort. Tout avait déjà été décidé à l'avance. Ils seraient intégrés au château comme serviteurs, personnes invisibles, mais au courant du moindre secret. Excalibur était présente dans le château, visible aux yeux de tous, à portée de tous, mais il fallait accéder au château. Seul ceux anoblis par Lord Voldemort et les serviteurs y avaient accès. Tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'intérieur, il était toutefois à la merci de Fenrir.

Sous les caresses de Fenrir, la jeune femme protesta doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les paupières papillonnantes. Elle avait dormit tout le jour pendant qu'Harry avait marchandé avec Fenrir. Soumise à un sortilège de sommeille, elle n'avait pu s'éveiller plus tôt. Un poids se souleva de sa poitrine et elle eut le droit d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue de celui qui l'avait éveillée.

« - Bonsoir belle endormie. »

Elle ne répondit pas, défiant du regard l'homme qui lui avait brisé plus d'une fois sa vie. Irrité, Fenrir se saisit brutalement de son visage.

« - Tu as oublié la politesse ?  
\- Fenrir ! » Grogna Harry.

Sa main posée sur sa baguette, il était prêt à lancer un sortilège à Fenrir s'il osait aller plus loin.

« - Bien. » Il relâcha la demoiselle. « Réponds je te prie. »

Munin prit son temps pour se redresser et remit se chevelure en place. Les bras croisés, Fenrir attendait avec agacement sa réponse. Harry baissa la tête pour cacher l'expression amusée qui marqué ses traits. L'entêtement de Munin était bien plus amusant quand on n'était pas la victime.

« - Bonsoir Fenrir. Comment vas-tu ? »

Assise sur son lit, elle croisa les mains devant elle comme si c'était l'instant idéal pour faire la conversation.

« - Bien. J'ai mis à ta disposition une tenue pour le dîner. J'espère que tu te joindras à nous. »

D'un bref coup d'œil, Munin avisa la tenue qui l'attendait sur une chaise.

« - Je vous remercie. Je vais donc me préparer. »

Elle repoussa ses draps pour se lever, mais Fenrir et Harry se tenaient là. Comme pour admirer le spectacle qu'elle pourrait leur offrir.

« - Messieurs ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de partir ? »

Harry attendit que Fenrir daigne de tourner les talons. Il tardait un peu trop dans la chambre de Munin au goût de l'élu. Il se retint de le mettre dehors d'un coup de pied quand ce dernier jetât un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Munin n'eut cependant qu'un regard amusé. Elle n'avait pas quitté son lit. Elle ne leur offrait pas une seconde du spectacle attendue.

* * *

La robe de Munin était de la dernière mode. Un tissu soyeux, léger, mais ne couvrant que peu sa peau. Elle ne cessait de tirer sur le tissu pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Elle n'aimait pas que ses cicatrices soient si visibles.

« - Donnez une tenue à une souillon, elle resta une souillon. » Lâcha narquoisement Danaé à la vue de Munin.

Fenrir se leva de table pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Il remit en place sa tenue, n'hésitant pas à effleurer la peau de la jeune femme. A son contact, elle frissonna, maudissant son corps de réagir contre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Le dîner était des plus intimes. Il n'y avait que Danaé, Fenrir, Harry et Munin. Fenrir attrapa la main de son ancienne amie et l'entraîna vers la petite table carré où ils se faisaient tous faces. Le dîner était fort simple. C'était plus un goûter, qu'un véritable dîner.

Munin ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle n'était à leurs yeux qu'une esclave et rien d'autre. Elle n'était pas humaine. Pourtant elle attrapa un petit sandwich, la tête haute, le regard déterminé. Elle ne se laisserait pas humiliée. Au cours des mois passés, elle avait appris ce que cela signifiait d'être un être humain aux yeux des autres. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde ce statut.

« - Bien Fenrir. Dis moi pourquoi sommes nous réunis à ce repas tout à fait inconvenant. »

Les mains croisés sur ses genoux. Elle refusait de toucher à quoi que soit sur la table. Tenant à montrer sa désapprobation pour ce repas. Elle en voulait toujours à Harry pour sa conduite, quant à Munin elle la détestait tout simplement. Dans ce repas, seul Fenrir semblait à l'aise. Il s'amusait même de cette situation.

« - Et bien, étant donné que tu es ma femme. Tu te dois t'assister à ce repas. »

Munin ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Cela lui faisait étrange de découvrir qu'ils étaient enfin mariés. Leurs fiançailles avait détruit l'amitié que Fenrir et Munin avaient. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de Fenrir qui posa une main sur le genou de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle avait attendu. Elle reposa le sandwich, l'appétit coupé.

« - Merci cher mari de me rappeler ma situation. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Enfin je te prierai de retirer la main du genou de cette chose. »

Danaé n'avait pas besoin d'être légimencie pour connaître les actes de son maris. Du regard Fenrir constata que tous avaient cessé de manger. Bien trop occupés à se regarder les uns, les autres.

« - Eh bien. J'avoue voulu rendre notre discussion plus agréable, mais soit. Voici ce qui va se passer. Harry et Munin vont s'introduire dans le palais de Voldemort pour récupérer Excalibur. Avec, ils pourront tuer Lord Voldemort. » Danaé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Fenrir lui fit signe de la taire d'un signe du doigt. « Une fois ceci fait, Harry m'a fait la promesse de me donner l'épée. Nous serons alors les dirigeants de ce royaume.  
\- Seul celui qui tire l'épée du rocher peut être le dirigeant. » Rappela Danaé d'une voix froide.  
« - Seul celui la possède. Si Harry me la donne, que je l'ai tirée ou non du rocher ne changera rien aux yeux du peuple.  
\- Et ceux qui assisteront à la scène ? »

L'esprit de Danaé réfléchissait à toute allure. Pesant chacune des possibilités. Fenrir était satisfait, c'était la preuve qu'elle était prête à accepter.

« - Qui est proche de Lord Voldemort si ce n'est par intérêt ? Les seuls personnes vraiment fidèles s'opposeront au nouveau souverain, qu'il soit légitime ou non.  
\- Et qui te dis qu'il te donnera l'épée ?  
\- J'en ai fais la promesse. Et je la tiendrai. Tout comme celle de vous tuer tous les deux si vous ne respectez pas la suite de votre engagement. »

Danaé eut rictus railleur. Elle s'y était attendue. Son aide n'était pas la seule part du marché en échange de l'épée. Bien entendu. Munin comprenant qu'elle n'était là que pour jouer encore une fois les jolies poupée avait reprit son repas. Mangeant les sandwich les uns après les autres s'en se soucier des autres. Après tout quelqu'un se souciait-il d'elle ?

« - Et donc ? Qu'exige le grand Monsieur Potter ?  
\- Des papiers et de l'argent, pour partir à l'étranger avec Munin. Et ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec nous.  
\- Fantastique. Pour une fois nous nous accordons sur ce que nous voulons Potter. Malheureusement pour toi Fenrir. Ta catin ne te manqueras pas trop j'espère ? »

Elle venait de donner son accord. Fenrir le regrettait. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle s'y oppose. Qu'elle revienne sur son accord au moins. Au contraire, elle fit apparaître du néant un parchemin avec les termes de l'accord.

« - Je vous propose que nous mettons tous les trois notre signature. » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Munin était encore une fois mise à l'écart, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'aimait pas signer les contrats de toute manière. Elle attrapa un nouveau sandwich, tendit que tous signer de leur sang le contrat. Harry vit avec effrois sa main s'ouvrir de nouveau, juste par dessus sa cicatrice : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge. » La douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Munin reposa son repas, pour attraper la main d'Harry. Elle n'aimait pas la lueur qu'elle voyait dans son regard.

Une fois le contrat signé Danaé le fit disparaître d'un geste de la baguette.

« - Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je vais m'occuper de ma part du contrat et de vous faire rentrer dans ce château. »

* * *

« - Tu sais que la fin approche. »

Munin releva la tête de la documentation du château. Il y avait bon nombres de documents officiels. Le soucis c'était que tout ce qui étaient officiels était soumis à la propagande de Lord Voldemort. Elle noua ses cheveux, évitant de répondre à l'Ankhou.

« - Ce n'est pas en m'ignorant qu'il échappera à son destin.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. »

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle la connaissait fort bien, c'était sa plus vieille amie même. Les morts venaient souvent à elle, ils évoluaient tout autours d'elle, moins depuis qu'elle avait appris à faire le vide autours d'elle pour ne plus se faire importuner. Pourtant elle refusait la mort de Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre.

« - Et si par malheur tu osais t'opposer à son destin ou au tient. Plus jamais vous vous verrez. Même dans la mort. »

Le voir mourir ou le perdre à tout jamais, pour l'éternité. Pourtant, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rencontré, ni même d'être tombée amoureuse. Toutes les merveilles qu'elle avait pu vivre grâce à lui compensait la douleur.

« - Laisse moi faire. Tu ne ressembles à rien ainsi. »

Anne se mit à tresser de ses doigts squelettiques la chevelure de la jeune femme. Elle dodelinait de la tête, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Il avait l'art de l'apaiser.

« - Tu ne le perdras pas. Tu pourras le voir. Parler avec lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Il n'a pas eut le temps de profiter de la vie. Il n'a jamais eut le droit à  
\- Il a vécut son destin. L'histoire qu'on a retenu à son sujet oublie tous les instants de bonheur, tout son quotidien. Son histoire sera narré. Connue de tous, mais les instants que vous avez vécus, ils n'existeront pour personne sauf pour vous. »

Les doigts de la mort retombèrent. Munin soupira et se laissa aller contre son corps. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la Mort était confortable.

« - Tu penses qu'il m'en voudra ? De ne pas le sauver.  
\- Peut-être, mais il te pardonnera. Je pense.  
\- Tu penses... »

On ne peut pas lutter contre son destin, ni même contre celui des autres. C'est un fait. Quand l'heure vient, elle viendra. Elle pourrait prendre de multiples formes, mais elle viendra de toutes les manières.

« - Hey. »

Harry pénétra dans la chambre. Son visage était pâle, comme si

« - Tu parlais avec l'Ankhou ?  
\- Depuis quand tu nous as entendu ?  
\- Je n'ai entendu que toi.  
\- Harry je »

Sa voix se brisa. Il avait tout entendu. Il savait enfin tout. C'était son destin. Il s'accroupit devant elle, lui attrapant les mains.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre. Tu n'aurais pas dû savoir. Maintenant le destin risque de  
\- Rien ne changera. Nous irons chercher cette épée et  
\- Je suis désolée. » Chuchota-t-elle

Il l'attrapa pour la serrer contre son torse.

« - C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ce sont les vivants qui souffrent. Munin, tu sais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé. Je n'ai aucun regret. Je crois. Je suis heureux de tout ce qui est arrivé, le pire, comme le meilleur. Parce que, grâce à tout ça, j'ai pu te rencontrer et on a vécu des trucs plutôt sympas quand même.  
\- Ouais, c'était pas mal ce qu'on a vécu. »

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	15. A la prochaine

**QUINZIÈME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Pénétrer dans le château avait été bien plus simple qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il avait suffit de passer par la porte de service. Vêtue des uniformes des serviteurs, ils faisaient désormais partis d'une masse invisible. Munin lissa les plis sur son jupons gris. Un garde aux yeux morts surgit devant eux.

« - Monsieur Potter ? Miss ? Suivez moi je vous prie. »

Munin se figea. Harry porta sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à combattre s'il le fallait. Autour d'eux la masse se déversait. Leur vie ne se résumait plus qu'à la servitude, seul accomplir leur travail importait. Le garde claque des doigts et tourna les talons. Il savait qu'ils allaient le suivre. Ce n'était pas dans le plan. C'était tout sauf dans le plan. Ils avaient même de fausses identités. Ils avaient tout. L'Ankhou apparut aux côtés de Munin.

« - Suivez-le. Non, ne me regarde pas. On ne croit pas à ton don ici. On pense que tu es une folle. »

Elle poussa doucement Harry dans le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait suivre le soldat. Elle faisait confiance à Anne. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le garde marchait d'un pas vif et déterminé. Le palais était sinistre. Des cranes évidés servaient de bougeoirs, des tentures noires couvraient les rares fenêtres et il y avait la cour de Lord Voldemort. Des nobles tous en tenues ridicules, les visages étaient émaciés, portant la mort et la terreur en eux. Ils se cachaient tous derrière de lourds éventails, jetant par-dessus des regards méprisants. Quand ils arrivaient le silence se faisait, mais il y avait pourtant un éternel chuchotement en demi-tons. Ces nobles devaient être les gens les plus malheureux qui soient et pourtant prétendre être heureux. Ils étaient des prisonniers d'une prison dorée lugubre. Il n'y avait aucune joie de vivre, aucune satisfaction si ce n'était de plaire au maître et tout cela pour survivre dans une vie qui ne valait pas la peine. Anne marchait derrière Munin. Lui intimant plusieurs fois l'ordre de regarder droit devant elle comme Harry le faisait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher pourtant, elle voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec être, pourquoi ils la fixaient ainsi comme s'ils étaient prêts à se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer. Seul le garde semblait être... normal.

« - Munin ! Cesse donc ! Ces pauvres bougres n'ont plus d'âme. Ton regard les attire et je ne pourrais rien pour toi. »

La jeune femme blêmit. Ainsi c'était donc vrai. Elle avait entendu bien des rumeurs au sujet des habitants du palais. On racontait que la première chose que faisait le nouvel arrivé était d'assister à une cérémonie très spéciale.

« - Attendez ici je vous prie. »

Munin attrapa la main d'Harry, elle était faible. Elle voudrait être forte comme lui. Il gardait le regard droit, fixant les portes closes devant eux avec rage. C'était la fin. Ils le savaient l'un et l'autre et il était prêt à y faire face. Elle non.

« - Reprend toi ! » Lui intima furieux Anne. « Quand tu pénétreras tu devras faire ce que je te dis. Non seulement cet imbécile de Lord Voldemort a brisé l'ordre naturel des choses en restant en vie, mais il a osé piller ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour l'humanité.  
\- J'ai peur. Mumura-t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi Ptite chouette. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'un vieux croulant qui est encore plus terrifié que nous. La réconforta Harry. »

Elle inspira profondément. L'Ankhou posa une main sur son épaule, Harry lui serra un peu plus la main, les portes s'ouvrirent. Leurs mains se relâchèrent. Elle su alors que c'était la dernière fois. Qu'elle allait perdre celui qu'elle aimait.

Sur un trône fait en os humain, Lord Voldemort les attendait. L'éternité n'avait pas eut de pitié pour lui. Il n'était plus qu'un être défraîchi et rabougri. Le temps avait tenu à reprendre son dû malgré l'étincelle de vie qui continuait à brûler dans son corps partiellement mécanique.

« - Harry Potter. Entre, entre donc. Je t'attendais. Mon vieil ennemi. »

Harry pénétra dans la salle du trône, défiant du regard le roi mourant qui n'était plus rien. A petit pas Munin le suivait, elle se faisait discrète. La salle était étrangement vide. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un seul garde.

« - Je vois que tu t'es détaché de ta cour Tom. Tu as trop honte de ce que tu es devenu ? » Demanda Harry narquois.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas, mais le sifflement qui s'échappa de la fente qui lui servait de bouche répondait pour lui. Harry avait touché juste. D'un geste de la main, Lord Voldemort fit apparaître le rocher dans lequel était planté Excalibur.

« - C'est donc ça que tu veux ? L'épée faite de magie pure. La seule chose qui peut désormais me tuer. »

Il se souleva de son trône, comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile du monde, mais fit un bond leste et léger. Tout alla vite. Bien trop vite. Un éclat argenté apparut, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de réagir. La lame s'enfonça dans la chaire d'Harry.

« - Je ne ferais pas la même erreur ! Pas de sortilège cette fois-ci, juste une lame empoisonnée Potter. »

D'un geste de la main il envoya Harry contre le mur. Des chaînes s'échappèrent du mur pour coller attacher Harry. La douleur marquait les traits de Harry. Munin se sentit défaillir, mais Anne la retint.

« - Maintenant ! Tu dois agir maintenant ! »

Ignorant l'ancienne esclave, Lord Voldemort s'en alla pavaner devant Harry. Lui murmurant avec plaisir ce qu'il allait faire subir à sa chère et tendre pendant qu'il était en train d'agonir. Comment il allait lui faire subir bien pire que le doloris. Bien pire que tout.

Munin s'approcha de l'épée. Elle s'attendait à ce que Lord Voldemort bondisse sur elle à tout moment.

« - Il est bien trop sûr de lui. Tu n'es que de la vermine pour lui. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle n'était en réalité rien du tout ?

« - Tu as déjà sacrifié ta vie une fois pour le sauver. Dans une autre vie. Sacrifie la une seconde fois, pour sauver son âme cette fois-ci. »

Anne la pressait. Elle devait prendre l'épée, mais... et si elle en était pas digne ? Et si elle mourrait ?

« - Ne me fais pas croire que la mort te fait peur. Tu en es sa messagère. AGIS MUNIN. »

Lord Voldemort continuait à se pavaner, heureux de son succès, voulant le vivre, regrettant presque qu'il n'y ait personne pour le voir. Personne n'avait vu Lord Voldemort depuis des décennies, sinon ils oseraient s'opposer à lui et il n'avait plus la force d'écraser une rebellion. Mais quand il aura volé l'âme de son ennemi de toujours. Il pourra retrouver la force. Il le sait.

« - L'épée m'attend pour son prochain acte. Puis-je ? Demanda Arthur Pendragon. »

L'esprit venait d'apparaître aux côtés de la jeune femme, prêt à accomplir la destinée. Munin fut soulagée de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas l'élue. Elle n'était pas celle qui pourrait tirer l'épée de son rocher. Arthur le pourrait lui. Elle se contenta d'accorder d'un signe de la tête. Elle ne devint alors que spectatrice de son propre corps. Elle n'était que l'outil du roi légendaire. Elle entendit l'épée chanter. Un chant mélodieux et magnifique qui n'était que pour Arthur. Il tira l'épée de son rocher comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu. Se glissant parfaitement dans sa main, elle était l'extension de son corps.

« - Qu'est-ce que »

Lord Voldemort vit Munin l'épée à la main. La haine déforma son visage, mais il était trop tard. Il était temps pour lui de mourir.

« - Ne pense pas pouvoir me tuer. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et  
\- Et je suis le plus grand de tous les temps. Tu as osé troubler l'ordre de la nature Lord Voldemort et tu dois payer pour tes crimes. »

Le tyran blêmit, de colère, de peur aussi. Munin vit son corps se mettre en position de combat. Lord Voldemort se jetait sur elle, mais Arthur para sans la moindre difficulté son premier coup. Ainsi que le second. Au troisième, il lui trancha la tête d'un coup net. Elle roula sur le sol, laissant derrière elle une traînée d'un sang aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Arthur la remercia alors qu'il libérait son corps. Munin tomba à genoux, épuisée par le combat pourtant court qui venait d'avoir lieux. Anne posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Je reviendrais. Il nous faudra libérer les âmes. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures. »

Les chaînes avaient disparu. Laissant Harry gisant sur le sol. Munin tenta de se relever, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle se traîna jusqu'à lui. Épuisée, terrifiée, attristée... Elle aurait aimé savoir quand les gens allaient mourir, car alors elle aurait su combien des temps ils leur resteraient. Elle attrapa la main qu'Harry lui saisit.

« - Mourir fait plus mal que je le pensais. »

Munin se raidit, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage.

« - Pleure pas petite chouette. Je serais toujours là. »

Elle embrassa doucement son front, le cœur brisé. Harry toussa, une mousse verdâtre s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle essuya prestement avec sa manche, profitant pour éponger sa fièvre. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Et nous sommes tous là pour l'accueillir. »

La main appartenait à une femme aux cheveux auburn. Elle était petite et ses traits étaient familiers à Munin. Son sourire était doux et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Elle était morte bien trop jeune. Derrière elle se tenaient de nombreux fantômes. Beaucoup de roux. Des jeunes, des vieux. Un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Harry était en train de se chamailler gaiement avec un autre plus grand recouvert de tatouages. Ils étaient tous là, l'attendant.

« - S'il te plait, Mun. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle sortit un petit poignard qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Quand il lui avait donné, elle l'avait prit avec une certaine hésitation. Même quand elle était à Poudlard elle n'avait jamais eut besoin de se servir d'armes. Les esprits le faisaient très bien pour elle. Le poison agissait trop lentement, mais il était de toute manière trop tard. Quelques heures de vie, quelques heures de souffrances.

« - A bientôt Harry.  
\- A bientôt Mun. »

Elle lui trancha la gorge d'un geste sec. La lame s'enfonça facilement dans sa gorge. Le sang gicla et recouvrit Munin. Elle laissa tomber le poignard, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dans les yeux de son amour, elle vit la vie enfin disparaître.

« - Merci. »

Il se tenait maintenant derrière elle. L'entaille dans sa gorge avait disparu. Les autres fantômes avaient disparus. Ils étaient seuls. Il avait l'air en vie, comme tous les esprits. Ils ont toujours l'air en vie, mais il lui manquait l'étincelle de vie.

« - Ils étaient tous là pour t'accueillir.  
\- Je leur ais demandé de partir. Nous avons l'éternité maintenant. Je suis content d'avoir revu Anne. Un chic type.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi maintenant ? »

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle savait qu'il allait mourir, mais elle avait refusé d'y penser. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en vie, elle se sentait démunie.

« - Déjà tu vas prendre une douche. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Elle eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

« - Après tu vas libérer ce monde. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus amusants, mais je sais que tu en es capable. Enfin, tu vas vivre. Tu seras heureuse et moi je serais à tes côtés. Tu tomberas peut-être de nouveau amoureuse. Même si cela m'embêterai beaucoup. Et puis tu vas faire de ce monde quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que toi. Je t'aime.  
\- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis... Harry ? »

Elle se retourna. Il n'était plus là. Il l'avait quittée.

« - Harry ! »

Elle n'avait plus la force de l'invoquer de force. Elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'avancer, sans lui.


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tard**

Munin reposa sa couronne. Elle détestait la porter, elle lui pesait bien plus que le pouvoir. Pourtant elle était plus un symbole qu'une dirigeante. Elle faisait confiance à ses ministres et conseillers, se contentant de s'assurer que le monde tournait dans l'harmonie qui avait été oubliée durant des siècles. Les premières années de son règnes avaient dû faire face à une guerre civile. L'abolition de l'esclavage n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. Étrangement, c'était dans la personne de Danae qu'elle avait trouvé du soutient. Par amour elle s'était opposée à sa famille et fit scandale en divorçant de Fenrir pour épouser Narcissa son amour de toujours.

« - Majestée ? »

Elle se tourna et fit face à l'elfe à son service. Le petit peuple faisait partie désormais intégrante du monde des sorciers, tous comme les moldus qui avaient décidé de vivre en paix avec eux. Elle n'avait pas été une dirigeante digne de ce nom, mais elle avait réussit à changer son monde et cela lui suffisait amplement.

« - L'épée a été retirée. Par une jeune femme du nom de Porun.  
\- Bien. Annoncez à tous qu'elle sera votre prochaine souveraine.  
\- Majestée ? »

Munin cacha prestement dans la manche de sa robe.

« - Ce fut un honneur de vous servir Majesté. »

Ses paroles étaient sincères. Elle sentit à cet instant qu'elle avait accomplit son destin. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Le poignard réapparut dans sa main, le sang d'Harry avait tâché la lame à tout jamais. Elle n'avait pas réussit à retirer le sang, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu non plus.

« - Est-ce que ça va être douloureux ? Je déteste avoir mal. »

Assis sur le lit Harry haussa des épaules.

« - Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Cela remonte à bien trop loin. Cela ne m'a pas marqué. Mais tu risques de tâcher la robe.  
\- C'est vrai... Mais ma décision est prise, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton le défiant de la contredire.

Il n'était pas de son avis. Elle aurait pu avoir une vie longue et heureuse si elle le voulait. Lors de sa première vie, elle avait été une chouette blanche nommée Hedwige. Elle avait appris à s'en souvenir. Elle était morte pour sauver l'être qu'elle aimait. Lors de sa seconde vie, elle avait une esclave. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui se sacrifia. Elle eut alors une troisième vie, celle d'une reine. La pire de toutes, car il n'était plus là pour elle. Sa présence ne faisait que marquer son absence et son éloignement.

« - Tu n'auras pas besoin de ce poignard. »

L'Ankhou apparut derrière Munin. D'un geste tendre, il lui retira le poignard qu'elle tenait.

« - Tu as toujours été comme une petite sœur pour moi. Ou une fille. Les deux peut-être. »

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et l'enlaça. C'était glacé. Son corps devint tout à coup bien trop lourd pour elle. Il tomba sur le sol, mais elle était encore debout, enlacée avec l'Ankhou. Elle n'avait rien sentit. La mort l'avait prise dans un baiser éternel. Enfin, elle pourrait être en paix avec celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Si vous voulez lâcher une review c'est le moment ! ;D


End file.
